Paw Prints On My Heart
by Alexis St. Claire
Summary: What would happen if Bella didn't jump and Edward didn't come back. Bella and Jacob are JUST friends, then Jacob goes all werewolf and imprints on Bella. I suck at summaries, so please don't let this have any effect on your opinion of the story.
1. The Begining

Paw Prints On My Heart

_**O-kay, here's the deal. The Cullens have left because Edward realized that he did love Bella but more like an adolescent love and realized she was in far to deep and it was just plain cruel to lead her on. He let her down a bit easier than in the 2nd book. ( He wasn't as cold and all) We are officially on a day, any given day, when Bella is coming out of her zombie phase. She has not seen Jacob.**_

B.P.O.V.

I wanted to be normal again. I was so tired of all the fits and tears. So tired. Charlie was even afraid to come home and that's what seemed to cut me out of my stupor. Charlie. If anything was worth living for, it was Charlie, I couldn't do that to him.

So I tried to act human. I tried to act as if there wasn't a hole in my heart that seemed to ripple, so close to being yanked open, every day. Then the wolves started to appear, rumors of attacks and such, but I knew differently. Charlie was going out today and I decided I would try to be normal, and have some fun with my friends. If I had any.

I picked up the phone and dialed. "Hello?"

"Hey, Mike."

"Bella! Is there something wrong? Are you okay?"

He sounded so panicked I had to laugh. "What, I can't call you just to ask how you're doing?"

"I guess so." He sounded wary and I mentally slapped myself, how could I have let it get so bad?

"You wanna go swimming down at La Push?" I asked impulsively.

"Sure." More eager this time.

"You can ask Jess if she wants to come."

"Yeah, great." A little disgruntled now.

"Alright," I said cheerily. "See you soon."

_**1 hour later . . . .**_

I bounded down the stairs when I heard the door bell ring. I know. Me, bounding. It was so funny, I would've laughed if I wasn't so out of breath. For the first time in 6 months I felt . . . anticipation. I wondered why, I mean, it was just Mike and some others. I opened the door and saw a very shiny black sedan. Mike waved from the drivers' seat. I smiled. Jess sat in the front seat along side Mike with Angela and Ben seated in the back.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that Mike was not going to try and make this a one on one date.

As I slid into the back seat, it was squished enough that Angela had to sit on Ben's lap. Ben was already grinning before we pulled up to the beach, while Angela chattered on. As we all grappled to exit the car, I studied the coast. One of my favorite places to be. I hadn't ever gotten to go here when I was with Edward. The hole in my chest rippled and I started to breath hard. _No, no, no, no!!_ I closed my eyes tightly, blocking out everything.

Slowly my heart beat returned to normal and the hole was patched. For now.

I looked out to where Jess, and Angela were giggling in the water and Ben and Mike just stood there with the most idiotic, goofy smiles on their faces. Aw, Love. My heart clenched and I thought ironically, _you're asking for trouble Miss. Swan, lusting after something that you can't have._

I was stupid. Even after all I'd been through with Edward I still wanted something that was unhealthy for me. I was like a long time dieter put in a room filled with the most expensive chocolate. "Bella?"

I looked at Angela who stared at me worriedly. I smiled, though it didn't feel right on my face. I hadn't smiled in so long. "I'm fine Angela, I'll just go for a walk down the beach." I smiled my weird, broken smile again and walked in the opposite direction of the happy couples.

_Jeez, Bells, if you're going to act like this, you'll end up a bitter old maid. _I shook my head. I looked up and the salty wind caught my hair in its fingers. The afternoon sun glinted and I took a deep breath of sea air. The breeze tugged on my sarong and I looked down at my happiness induced out fit.

I wore a blue bikini with a hawaiian flowered sarong on my waist. ,my hair penned up with a real orchid that Mike had presented to me earlier. I'd never worn something so revealing, unless you counted my underwear. I'd never been able to, with Edward and all.

Only now did I realize all the things I couldn't have done with Edward. But that didn't dull the sting of pain that shot through my veins at thinking his name. All well, I couldn't hide forever I supposed and turned back toward my friends who, above all things, seemed to be worried about me, or rather, my mental stability.

When I returned to my previous destination, I looked about and saw a note penned under a sandal, that said Angela, Jessica, Mike, and Ben went to but ice cream and would be back within the hour. I wondered briefly who's shoe it was and laughed at the image my mind conjured. Mike hopping on one foot all the way to the ice cream place.

I looked around and saw that it was almost deserted. And then I saw the cliff. And as I watched a boy stepped out onto the ledge . . . . and jumped. He twisted and flailed before straightening and slicing through the water like a hot knife through butter. Shocked I searched the surface for any sign of life. When I began to panic I saw the tiniest dot, bobbing on the surface of the water and let go a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding. I looked from side to side on the beach and saw a couple people sun bathing and walking their dogs.

I saw something peculiar, a man, renting out ski jets and you know what I did? I rented a ski jet. I'm serious I just walked up to him, handed him the money, and walked off with it following on a trailer-puller-thing. I untied my sarong and waded out into the water dragging the thing, it was a dead weight, behind me. Once I was in chest deep water I pushed myself up and onto the plastic seat and balanced myself.

I flipped the engine and all of a sudden I was flying. I grabbed onto the handle bars, and thought over and over: _It's a bicycle. It's a bicycle._ _It's a bicycle._ _It's a bicycle._

After a little while of just clutching onto the bars for dear life, I actually started to drive, maneuvering the vehicle around several surfers and swimmers. It was exhilarating. And it was just like flying.

J.P.O.V.

_Man, it's hot in here. _I raised my forearm against my forehead and swiped the sweat from my brow. I sat up from under the engine of one of my new projects, an old '96 Camaro. I sighed and leaned up against the Rabbit. Breathing heavily I ran my fingers through my sweat slicked hair and gave it a shake from it's usual pony tail. I decided I needed a quick swim at the beach before returning to the summer heat.

Bundling up my shirt and shoes I jogged down the road, heading toward the coast. Along the way I heard snickering and knew that if I looked around I would see the faces of my two best friends, Embry and Quin.

I smirked then quickly cleared my face leaving nothing to hint that I knew that they were there. I stopped and pretended to catch my breath, and bent over from the waist down. When I saw their feet slowly creeping towards, from between my legs I allowed myself one grin. Then I started to straighten and when felt a flash of cool on my back I whirled around and grasped at the air. I connected with soft cotton. This resulted in a short scuffle between us ands I ended up penning Quin to the ground while Embry stood a little out to the side watching.

"Say uncle!" I crowed. And Quin, in a tiny butt squished voice said, "Uncle."

"Come on, guys." I said as I jumped up. "I'm heading out to the beach, wanna' come?"

They both nodded, Embry: eagerly, and Quin: disgruntled.

_**Hey, me again. I just wanted to now if any of you had suggestions I would be totally open to them. Like: 'Embry should have a girlfriend' or 'Don't switch between Jacob and Bella, choose one!' But those are just suggestions. PLEASE REVIEW!!**_

_**If you don't I wont update as quickly as I'm sure a few of you would like. Or maybe you'd lie to have some suggestions for later on in the story or maybe what happens next, in this chapter. I would really appreciate it!**_

_**- A.N.**___


	2. Reunited At Last

_Hey, me again. I apologize for not realizing my mistake earlier. I am now aware that I typed Quil's name wrong and called him Quin. I did not mean to offend the bigger fans. Thank you:__** Toxic-Tears-123, heartforthehopeless**__, and many, many, __**MANY more**__._

J.P.O.V.

I squinted into the sun. enjoying the feel of the wind ripping at my t-shirt. And mentally chuckled to myself as I heard Quil, muttering under his breath about how it wasn't a fair fight and he had been 'surprised'. Yeah, sure, of course. He would be the surprised one seeing as he was the one doing the sneaking, but, whatever. He is was such a girl, of course, if you said that to his face he'd probably threaten to punch you in the family jewels. Then he'd go sulk for a week. Like I said, he was such a girl.

I dared to look over the edge of the cliff and almost shivered. I can't believe Sam and his gang are crazy enough to jump off here. I looked over at Embry. "Why do you let them follow you around?"

"Look, Jacob, don't get involved, okay? You'll only make it worse."

I sighed, and rolled my shoulders. Wanting to walk over to where Sam and his followers were and give them something to talk about, but the desire to rip out their throats disappeared as I saw a skier. A very reckless skier. My brow furrowed as I squinted even more to see who was the driver. "Hey, dude," Quil said. "Check out the guy on the ski."

B.P.O.V.

I didn't need Edward when I had this thing-y . . . the water ski, yeah I didn't need him at all. Being completely modest I had to say I was rockin' these tricks. Okay, maybe I wasn't _completely _modest but still...

My mind went back to the poem I had wrote, not two days ago. At least there was one up side to Edward leaving. It seemed the helplessness that I felt had made me embrace my emotions. Okay, I admit it. I didn't just embrace my emotions, these days I made love to them hard core. I know. But, seriously, if you knew how much I cried in three days, you wouldn't be laughing.

"Why aren't you here? Didn't you hear me say 'I love you'? Why are you putting me through this pain? I thought you would never hurt me? Did you hear me say 'I love you'? I wasn't playing. I meant it." - Said poem.

Okay never mind that. Driving this thing-y.

J.P.O.V.

"Oh. My. God. That's not a guy, Quil. I believe that is a girl."

"No it's a guy."

"A guy with long hair?"

"Lot's of guys have long hair. You have long hair!"

"Not that long!"

"Hey, maybe it's a hippy!"

I shook my head. "A guy with a bikini?"

"A cross dresser, then."

"A cross dresser with, uh, . . . . um-"

"Boobs!" Embry yelled. I blushed and tried to cover it up with a glare. "You are NEVER getting a date."

"Hey," Quil piped up. "Maybe he has man boobies."

"Okay, this guy, who has long hair, wears bikinis, and has man . . . . boob . . . ies? Flirted shamelessly with me at the La Push a couple months ago."

Quil's eyes got wide and Embry's eyebrows raised to his hair line. "Whoa, dude, you didn't tell us you were into . . . . that kind of-."

My hand flashed and slapped them both on the back of their heads. "NOT LIKE THAT!!"

Embry shrugged his shoulders, "If you say so . . ." he murmured, snickering.

I glared, feeling a blush creep up my skin. "A poor choice of vocabulary." And, to emphasize the point, I slapped them both one more time.

"Right, so, if the figure way off into the distance, is not a hippy cross dresser with man boobies, who is it?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes tightly. "Bella Swan."

"Whoa, dude. Bella Swan, as in Charlie's daughter, as in the new- Wait, what? She flirted with YOU!! And shamelessly?! What was she doing that for?! And how come you didn't tell ME??"

"Oh," I said promptly, tapping my lower lip as if I was actually thinking about the reason. "I don't know. Maybe cuz you two are the biggest mouths in the entire school!?"

Quil looked offended. "What?! Why would you think that?!" Looking all lost and hurt. I glared at him. I may have fallen for that act before I saw him dropping his pencils so he could look up Mrs. Rivers skirt, and then talked about her purple panties, for days. To any one, at the most random, like lunch.

All I had to say was: "Mrs. Rivers." And he immediately looked sheepish but it was marred by the grin slowly spreading on his mouth. "Purple . . . ."

I made a face of disgust, besides, if you were gonna look up a teachers skirt, why look up the forty year olds'?

Like I was about to say, he was perverted in ways I could never comprehend.

While Embry made a snort of disgust I turned to him and said: "Right. You're the angel here. Like all your rumors about Quil making out in the back of his dad's truck with Missy Carland."

Quil gaped. "You!" he shouted pointing an accusing finger at Embry.

"I just remembered that I need to pick up something at somewhere, from someone."

He was too late though, as Quils burly body rammed into his and they rolled on the ground punching and kicking each other. This was quite an amusing sitte, but not as amusing as watching Isabella Swan struggle with driving. I turned back to Bells. And smiled.

"Hells Bells."

B.P.O.V.

Sliding the water ski back on to the beach I took it from I glanced at the terrifying cliff that was looming above me. Instead of immediately taking the motor back to it's garage I remained there, just gazing at the surrounding beauty.

Instead of seeing the approaching individual I heard him. Being a member of the Terminally Clumsy Club I could recognize another member. Turning around I could see why, six feet and eight inches of tall, tan, gangly male loomed over me. Dragging my gaze from toes to eyes, I noticed although lanky now, he had definite muscle potential.

I could feel my face changing from bewilderment to recognition as I placed those amazing, wine bottle, green eyes as Jacob Black's. My face automatically spread in a wide smile at the sight of his own. My muscles protested, and I knew it was because I hadn't used them in such a long time.

"Jacob!! What's Up? What are you doing here?" With a flash of shame I recalled the time I flirted , I admit shamelessly, to get information about Edward. Ughh, Edward, the twinge in my heart was easier to ignore in his presence.

"Hey Bella!" His voice was cheery, which was sorely missing in my life," I saw you water skiing. You looked like you were having fun."

Momentarily distracted from the ever-present hurt, my smile brightened to levels not reached in months.

" Yeah!! That was a blast!!" Instead of pain, anxiousness, or obligation, I felt genuine excitement and happiness.

" Was that the first time steering one of those? You looked like you were having a little trouble, but other-wise you looked pretty good."

I could feel my blush rise at the mention of having trouble and I searched for an excuse for my balance problems. " Um, yeah, that was the first time."

"I haven't seen you around much lately." Jake remarked thoughtfully.

At the mention of my lack of social life for the past months my smile diminished.

" Yeah." One word, flat tone, no expression.

Jacob got my obvious reluctance on the subject and wisely changed the subject. "Who'd you come with? Friends? Charlie?" Almost under his breath he mumbled "No, not Charlie, he never would have let you out of his sight if you were dressed like that." Definitely under his breath and not meant for my ears when he said "Or he would've brought a bat to beat back the boys."

At the mention of my friends I mentally groaned while I said "My friends. Speaking of said friends they'll be looking for me' and I need to return this," motioning to the water ski next to me, I added "and fast too."Mentally grimaced as I realized just how little time I had before I said I would meet them.

Some of my grimace must have shown up on my face 'cause Jake volunteered valiantly,"Hey, if your short on time I could return that for you. My fee would be for you to come over some time _soon_ and hang out with my dad and I." At my skeptical face Jake hastened to add, "As friends of coarse."

Truthfully that sounded sinfully good. I saw no way to lose and I knew I had no plans, _ever_, so I nodded my head. "That sound like fun. Thank you **SO **much. I'll really owe you one. You can pick the time. I've got no plans."

"Cool!!" His innocent excitement and happiness actually made me unbelievably happy, if just because I made someone happy." I'll call you! See you soon Bells!"

As he walked away I couldn't help realizing how good looking he was. And I couldn't help noticing how good his butt looked in those jeans . . . .

No! Bad Bella! What the hell?! You're supposed to be in love with Edward! Bad Bella!?

As I went on with my little, mental rant I smacked myself over on the forehead with the open palm of my hand. Repeatedly. Jacob turned around slightly, a look of befuddlement on his face, he asked: "Are you okay?"

I snatched my hand from my forehead and smiled brightly. "Yeah, fine!" I said quickly, too quickly. He gave me a bemused smile and continued walking. And when he was around the corner of the beach I sighed and my shoulders drooped. _Smack!!_ My palm, once again, hit my forehead.

_Why me?_


	3. A Pleasant Surprise

"Be casual," I murmured before I unlocked the door.

As I walked through the threshold Charlie smiled at me warily. I smiled back at him and I guess something was different, because I saw his eyes widen momentarily.

"How was your day?" He asked me slowly. My smile widened. "Good, really good. I ran into Jacob Black."

"Oh, really?" He said trying to hide his pleasure, and failing miserably.

"Yeah. It was good seeing him."

"Good, good." he nodded as if it made sense to him and then stood up and quickly walked out of the room. A few minutes into me taking out the meet and boiling the vegetables, he strode back into the room holding the phone against his shoulder and said: "Hey, there's a game on tonight and I'm going to Billy's. Want to come?"

I nodded eagerly. Charlie smiled, then got this worried look on his face. "Great, and there'll be a couple other guys there, you know, friends of Jacob's and all."

I shrugged, "Okay."

"Good." He looked relieved. When he walked out of the room. I chuckled quietly and shook my head ruefully, so much for acting casual.

**Later . . . . . **

When the pot roast was done, I carefully transferred it to the traveling potand wrapped it in plastic wrap. "Okay, Dad. I'm ready to go."

We headed over to the Black's house soon after that. Charlie tripped on his shoelaces.

Walking up the drive way I suddenly got these butterflies in my stomach. _What the freak?! It's not like you're going to meet the Jonas Brothers, come on!_

The door opened and I was very shocked to see who was behind it. Could it be? It had to be her. Except for the three ragged scars trailing down the left side of her face she looked exactly how I remembered.

"Emily?" I asked. She looked at me for a second, then her eyes widened. "Bella Swan?"

I smiled, I seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Yeah." She gave an excited squeal and hugged me, despite having a big ceramic pot between us.

She pulled back and the right side of her face smiled at me. "How are you, we, what haven't seen each other in . . . .10 years."

I nodded. "Yeah, that sounds about right."

"Oh," she said and pulled back flashing her ring finger of her left hand at me. I gasped as I saw the diamond ring I saw there. "No way!" I shouted and she nodded vigorously. "Yeah."

"That's so great Em, you deserve it."

After watching this exchange Charlie discreetly slithered past us, pot roast in hand.

"Come on, I want you to meet him." Emily said excitedly, pulling me in. She dragged me across the room. And who I saw sitting there made the hole in my chest wrench slightly. It was Sam Uley, the man who had rescued me from the woods. After Edward broke up with me. I was surprised that it didn't hurt more, the hole, at seeing him, but it only made it ripple in protest. Huh. That was new.

"Sam," Emily said breathlessly. "This is my old-."

"hey," I protested wryly. "I resent being called old."

Emily rolled her eyes. "This is my _young _and _fabulous_ child hood best friend. Bella-."

"Swan." Sam finished easily. Emily looked between me and Sam and asked, "You two already know each other?"

I frowned. "Not exactly, Sam here saved me from getting lost in the woods."

Emily smiled, "Ah. Oh, there's your brothers, I'll go get them."

When she left I looked at Sam. "Hey, um, . . . I never got to thank you, for, you know, saving me out there. I was kind of wacked out then. And I just wanted to say, uh, . . . thanks, I guess."

He nodded, a sliver of a smile on his lips. "You're welcome. But I have one question, if you don't mind?"

I shrugged. "Shoot."

"Well," he pursed his lips. "Why were you out there, exactly?"

I sucked in a sharp breath and he immediately back off. "Hey, I'm so-."

"No, no, I should be used to it by now." I took a deep calming breath, then looked him straight in the eye.

"A person I trusted, and counted on, hurt me. Badly. And, I guess I was just trying to out run that. To run away from the truth, curl into a little ball and pretend it wasn't happening."

He nodded, and what I saw in his eyes was something I had needed for the past months. It was the one thing I had not seen in anybody's eyes. Understanding. And I smiled at him. And he smiled back.

"Here we are." Emily said walking up to us with two more boys trailing behind her. "Bella," she said. "This is Paul," she motioned toward the shorter of the two and then, to the taller one, "And this, is Jared."

I shook both their hands, their warmth a shock to my cold skin. I smiled, "Nice to meet you." they returned the greeting and sat down.

But the next thing I knew there was shouting from across the room, and Jacob Black was striding toward us looking mad as hell.


	4. The Host of The Party Has Anger Issues

"Jacob." I said, alarmed. He looked so angry. "What are you doing, talking with . . . with _him?"_ He hissed. I blanched. _Why was he acting like this?_ "J-Jake-."

The skinny one behind him put a hand on his shoulder, but he shook it off. Jacob strode toward Sam and stopped only when they were half an inch apart.

"Stay away from Bella, Sam, or I swear I will hunt you down." He snarled.

"Jake, please," I said feeling hot moisture prick at the backs of my eyes. Ridiculous, I thought all my tears had been gone, but apparently not. Jacob was so mad he was shaking. The skinny boy behind him looked just like Sam and his buddies; big and muscled, with the same military cut. When the boy came from behind Jake and joined with Sam, Jake glared at him as well, and said venomously; "You leave me alone, and Bella."

"Jacob," Emily implored him, but he ignored her. Then he whirled on me.

"Why were you talking to him?!" he demanded.

"Jake, Emily's my friend, and Sam is too."

His nostrils flared at Sam's name. The trembling in his big frame increased. "Jake," I whispered but he shook his head, looking ready to pop.

"Jacob." I whispered again, this time reaching out my hands and wrapping them around his waist. My touch seemed to calm him and he shook his headed as if to clear it. "Come on," I whispered, "You need to calm down."

Sam and his gang had been silently watching, as if to step in if Jacob got too angry. This puzzled me to no end, but later that night, I just figured that sense Sam had already saved me, he didn't want to have to do it again. Their eyes seemed to warn me when I put my arms around Jacob's shuddering frame, but when he stopped shivering their eyes widened incredulously.

Slowly he stopped shaking and his hands clutched at me like a lifeline and I clasped him to me. "Go back to your garage, I'll be there in a minute." He nodded, meekly, all of a sudden bashful. When he had made it across the room, I looked back at Sam. "Mind explaining what that was about?"

Sam shook his head wearily. "Your friend Jake and I are not the best of friends." His face was unreadable. I shrugged. It was of no consequence, I would make Jake tell me anyway.

I walked into the garage to see Jake working on an old Camaro. I smiled through my confusion. "So," I said, leaning my hip against the corner of the Camaro. "You haven't changed much. Except that temper of yours has gotten worse."

He looked up from where he had been under the car and a grin so big, it looked like it would break his face, spread on his lips. "Hey Bells."

When he moved to hug me I stilled him with a hand on his chest. "Why were you so angry?"

Jacob looked away. "We . . . just don't get along."

I frowned at him. "You know that's less than I want."

He smiled again, this time a hint of mischievousness. "I know, but I plan to make you work for it."


	5. Deal

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow, my voice inquisitive. Jacob nodded, acting in all serious-ness. "My friend's rock, but they don't like hanging around me when I'm working my car. Mainly because I won't let them touch it. So because I've been working non-stop on the cars, I've been alone with no one to talk to for months. Thus, I'm nearly bursting with conversation." He shrugged. "So, I bet in three weeks, you being here 5 days a week to see me, I'll be inclined to tell you."

Laughing, I questioned, "So, in order to get my explanation, I have to spend five days a week, for three weeks, alone with _you_?"

"Yeah . . . is that such a terrible hardship to endure?" A grin spread across his lips, yet, his eyes remained serious, almost . . . anxious? Oh, he though I would refuse him. He was _so _adorable.

"Wow, I can't think of anything more painful." Major scoff. "God, Jacob, you know how much I love your company, always."

I think I saw him blush under his russet skin before looking down at the ground, but, surely not? I mean, boys don't blush, and Edward certainly couldn't. "Jacob Black did you blush?"

"No." The word was muffled because he had been digging his chin into his chest. I laughed slightly. "I guess you aren't used to compliments?" He shook his head mutely, and then mumbled, quietly, "Not from girls."

Hmm. We just might have to rectify that one day. "Alright, come on Jacob." I said taking his hand and tugging. He looked up, or rather down, at me, his eyes wide.

"What?" I asked looking at him weirdly. "We don't want anyone thinking we're anti-social now, do we?"

Jacob grinned and shook his head, his hair swaying down like a black satin curtain. When he moved to tuck it behind his ear, I stayed his hand. "Don't," I said without thinking. "You look better with it down."

"Oh, okay." I dared not look at him and dropped his hand, walking faster toward the house. _I like it better down._ My hand tingled from where I touched his skin and I frowned in annoyance. What was this feeling, it felt sort of like when Edward touched me, but . . . different. Like, fire and ice all mixed into one. I hook my head, I must be imagining things. We're just friends. But, unfortunately, my body wasn't listening, especially my heart.

_**Sorry it's so short. I'm on a plane to Hawaii, right now, and I'm so tired. But I didn't want to leave you a day without an update, even though, it's technically Friday already. Please don't kill me!**_


	6. Explaining The Dirty Deeds

B.P.O.V.

After the party Charlie and I headed home. There were no more incidents, thank god. Jacob and I had agreed that I would come over in two days, to start my punishment.

When I trudged up the steps, toward my room, a sense of dread washed over me. I didn't want to have a night mare; I didn't want to wake up in a cold sweat. I didn't want to be scared, and when I lay down on my bed I closed my eyes tight waiting for the pain. And none came. I felt like jumping up and down, or crying, or screaming, or . . . something! All I knew was that maybe, just maybe, this was a new beginning for me.

_**THE NEXT DAY . . . **_

I drove up into the familiar drive way. I felt excited, me! Oh, this was gonna' be a good day. "Bells!"

I turned towards the belated shout and saw Jacob running toward me, wearing an old pair of jeans with holes in the knees and an old grease covered t-shirt. "Jacob!" he stopped in front of me and wrapped his big arms around me, literally picking me up off the ground. "Can't . . . Breathe . . . Jake!"

He laughed and set me down again, ruffling my hair as if I were a child. But, I guess, compared to him I was a child. I grinned up at him, and he grinned down at me. We stayed like that for about 5 minutes until I laughed and said, "People walking by are going to think we're retards." He shook his head and said, "Sure, sure. Whatever you say Bells."

I frowned slightly. "You never told me why you called me that. Bells, I mean. All my other friends call me Bella."

His smiled brightened slightly. "Your laugh, it sounds like bells."

"Oh." Though I told myself it was nothing, I felt a flutter deep in my stomach, below my navel. And I frowned, I'd never felt that with Edward. I didn't know what it was. It could it be, that I . . . liked Jacob? No, no. couldn't be. Not possible, nope, not an option. Jacob seemed to catch on to what I was feeling and instantly made a joke to try to make me feel less uncomfortable. I laughed numbly, not sure what the joke had been about.

I could see that my sudden mood swing was getting to Jacob and I felt a wave of guilt crash over me. I smiled at him. "What are we going to do today?" it was a weak attempt at humor but Jacob ate it up and instantly started prattle on about the new car he'd gotten. Leading me into the garage, he sat down comfortably, picked up a screw driver and instantly started to stick screws and bolts together. His hands were covered in grease and every once in a while he would wave out a toll and gesture with his hands to make a point.

He moved on to talk about his two best friends, Quil and Embry. He talked about how perverted Quil was and how he would drop his, pencil on the floor to sneak a look up their teacher's skirt. A woman, thankfully.

I noticed that he didn't talk much about his friend Embry and when I pointed this out to him, his face tightened with something akin to pain. "He . . . he was there, at the party, the man behind me who joined up with Sam when we came over to you." I nodded in understanding.

"Sam and his friends are like some . . . some cult. They call themselves the protectors. We used to be friends with a guy Paul. He was sick for a week and then when he came back to school, it was like we never were friends. He followed Sam everywhere, like he was a leader. Now, now the same thing's happening to Embry. He was terrified before, and now it's like he and Sam are joined at the hip. I don't understand." He bit his lip and fisted his hands in his jeans.

I looked at him closely, "There's more, isn't there?"

He hesitated. "Well . . ." he sighed. "They . . . look at me differently." I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"They hounded Embry for weeks on end until he started following them around. Now they look at me as if I'm some kind of legend, and Billy says they're a great bunch of kids." He snorted. "Yeah, right." He looked at me urgently all of a sudden. "They're hounding me even more than they did Embry, Bella. And . . . I'm, I'm scared." His lower lip quivered and he bit down on it, hard. He looked like he was going to cry and with his huge, lanky build, he looked unfamiliarly vulnerable.

"Oh, Jake!" I threw my arms around his shoulders and he clutched at me, his fingers digging into my skin. He buried his face against my stomach and I ran my fingers through his hair, bent down and kissed his forehead. "Shh." I whispered, rocking him as if he were a child, a big child. His breath was hot against my skin, coming through the fabric of my shirt. He looked up at me, his eyes disturbed and I hugged him tighter for all I was worth.

J.P.O.V.

It felt so good to be held again. To be taken care of. I had spent my life taking care of the people I loved, and I still needed to care of Bella, but she was willing to take care of me, too. And it felt wonderful. She felt wonderful. I nuzzled further into her, trying to crawl inside her. I sighed in peace. Bella was my friend and my salvation, she filled a part of me that no one had even been able to find, let alone touch. I loved her, not romantically speaking, but as a friend. We would take care of each other, and it was a promise I knew I would use all my strength to keep.


	7. Fever

B.P.O.V.

We stayed like that for a while, and then parted with nervous chuckles, on my part. We, meaning Jacob, worked for the rest of the afternoon in a comfortable silence. When it was time to leave I stood and said my goodbyes, "Remember Jake, if you ever need anything just come over to my house. The couch is always free."

He laughed and rubbed my head lightly. "Yeah, sure Bells." I smiled and skipped all the way to my car. It had been a good day.

J.P.O.V.

I watched Bella skip toward her car and smiled to myself. Oh, man, she was one in a million. I walked through the house to check on Billy who was happily engrossed in a football game. Grinning, I walked through the kitchen and started to reheat some pizza when the phone rang. "I got it!" I yelled and bounded across the room to get the phone before Billy tried to get it with one of his inventions. "Hey!" A melodic voice from the other end.

"Bella!" I exclaimed happily, maybe a little too happy. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me and a couple of friends."

"I'd love to." I said quickly. "When?"

"Um . . . How about . . . This Thursday?" Today was Tuesday.

"That'd be good."

"Okay, good. See ya' then."

_**THURSDAY NIGHT.**_

__(Okay, just to tell you, it basically goes the same as in the second book. If you haven't read, well, read it idiot, and if you don't own it, borrow it from a friend. Okay, just to tell you, we're outside the boy's bathroom as poor Mike regurgitates all his food.)

I sighed and pressed myself against Jacob's warm arm. It was already so muscled, and tan. It looked strong and I had the sudden urge to lean forward and kiss the bicep.

I turned my head to the side, hiding in his own skin, not wanting him to see the blush on my cheeks. I did like him but as a friend, despite the thoughts that seemed to creep up on me at the most inconvenient times. Like now. Stupid thoughts, always making' me get all mushy. Jacob bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

I scooted closer towards him and he looked down at me, a friendly smile on his face, like the one he'd had on at the beach, where we'd first met. I smiled at him, and he wrapped his other arm around my waist and we sat there. Just sat there. We were totally comfortable with each other, and I loved just being here with him. Just then Mike stumbled out from the bathrooms, looking a little green, and I instantly moved from our embrace, not wanting to give him the wrong idea.

I grabbed an empty popcorn bag, thinking of Jacob's leather seats and he looked over at me appreciatively.

We dropped off Mike, and started to drive in the direction of my house, when I laid my head on his shoulder and gasped. He felt like he'd sat in front of a portable heater for the last three days! "What?' Jacob asked without taking his eyes off the road.

"Your skin, it's so warm. Do you have fever?"

He laughed loudly. "Bells, you're not one to talk. You're as cold as ice."

I nodded understandingly. "Hmm. Maybe it's me." I conceded.

As he dropped me off at my front porch, I yelled out 'call me' and dashed into the house, careful not to awake the sleeping Charlie.


	8. Bad Luck, What Else Is New?

_**Warning: Cuss words.**_

Bella

The phone rang the next day and I answered immediately. "Hello?"

"Bella?" cam the whimpered reply. "Oh, my god, Jake! Are you alright?"

"My whole body hurts." he said in a pained whisper, and the agony in it rocked my soul.

"Are you okay? I can come over if-."

"No!" he protested vehemently. Then, more calm, "I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay." I said slowly, worried. "You promise?"

"I promise."

He didn't call. He hadn't called for a whole week and I was going silently crazy. It had gotten to the point where I would sit and stare at the telephone. I missed him. I missed his smile and warm skin, I missed his happy chattering and his big brown hands. I missed the way he dwarfed me in size every time we hugged and the way his eyes lit up when he got an idea.

I called repeatedly, Billy was always the one to pick up. "He's sick, Bella." Was the constant answer. I sighed as I glanced at the clock. Time for work.

As usual Mike was there, having gotten over his stomach bug, and was his usual peppy self. God, I hate peppy people. They never get ANGRY!! I didn't totally hate Mike, though, it was uncomfortable knowing he had a crush on me. It bemused me. I mean, seriously I wasn't anything special, I don't know what guys saw in me. Edward obviously hadn't, I just guess it was the thrill of having someone who doesn't fawn all over you.

There wasn't much business today so it was mainly me watching Mike as he twirled a bottle cap.

I stepped out of the air conditioned store and into the humid summer heat. But as I was walking through the parking lot, something, or someone, caught my eye. A black head of hair, I immediately stopped hoping beyond hope that it was who I thought it was. But it wasn't. Although it wasn't an all bad substitute. It was Quil.

"Quil!" his head whipped around to my direction his eyes somehow wild, but then he relaxed when he saw it was me. He hurried across the hot asphalt and stopped in front of me. "Hey Bella." His voice was rough.

"HI. I know this is probably a stupid question, but, have you seen Jacob?" He stiffened and shook his head tightly, then stopped.

"Sort of."

"How do you 'sort of' see someone?" I demanded, more than confused by his statement.

"_It _happened to him." He hissed, seeming to hold himself back, his muscles bulging with an unseen strain.

"It?"

"He's a follower now, they got him, like they did with Embry."

I gasped. "You mean, Sam . . ."

"Yes," he snarled. "He never leaves Sam's side now. It's like they brainwashed him. It was just like this with Paul and Embry, too. They're out for one week and then they come back and it's like they're following him around like some kind of . . . of . . . _Dog!"_ His muscular frame shuddered. "I don't want to be next." The way he said it reminded me of the way Jake's voice had been on the phone, and it scared me.

"Paul," I murmured soothingly. "Get in the truck, I'll drive you home." Quil nodded miserably and I thought I would be having a talk with Sam very soon.

As I drove, I thought. What did Quil, mean, 'I don't want to be next'. It was just a gang, but what if, just maybe, it was something more. I remembered what Edward (wince) had said about there being 'more dangerous things' in the woods. What if . . .

"Take a right here." Startled swerved and turned into the turn just in time.

"JESUS! What's your problem Bella?! You'd think you could drive right, you know, being the police chief's daughter and all. YOU'D think SO? Wouldn't YOU?" He demanded, his body convulsing and seeming to grow bigger and bigger in my car.

Fear speared through my body, my mind flashing back to the party when Jacob had been angry. But he hadn't been this angry, not at all.

I stopped the truck, it's rumbling engine cut off, leaving the only sounds to be the shaking of it's metal body. I looked around, not seeing anyone in the underbrush, we were hidden pretty well by the forest trees, that I still couldn't see Quil's house through the branches.

"Quil, calm down." I said quietly.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!" He shouted, his voice echoing in the quiet. He trembled even more, threatening growls coming from deep in his chest. I thought vaguely, that I should probably be getting out of the car, running for dear life into those woods, but I was frozen. By fear or fascination, I did not know.

Although it seemed my staring was the end of Quil's self control.

"STOP looking at ME!!" There was a loud ripping sound as Quil's clothes fell to the ground, and standing there in it's place was a big, no gigantic, wolf. It snarled and snapped at me, making me press myself against the door, my eyes frozen wide with terror. His paw lashed out hitting my stomach in what would've been a fatal blow if I hadn't angled my body away in time. I felt something warm and sticky poor down onto my legs and looked down dazedly at the red liquid that seemed to be seeping through my clothing.

It was as if the blood rid the animal of it's rage and with what sounded like an agonized cry leaped through the widow shield of my car, spraying glass all over me, cutting my face and arms.

I sat there for a minute, just hearing the buzz of crickets and the harsh sound of my labored breathing, then I was propelled into action.

Searching hurriedly, but somehow slowly, for my cell phone, I picked it up with numb fingers. I fumbled with it, my fingers slippery with blood, and my body slowly closing down from blood loss. I dialed the first number that came to my foggy mind. The Black's.

Billy answered. "Hello?" There seemed to be some sort of noise from the back ground. Laughter and music.

"Bi . . .Billy . . ." I gasped out.

"Bella," his voice was worried. "What is it?" The background noise stopped immediately.

"Quil . . . angry . . . wolf . . . attacked . . . blood . . . so much . . . blood."

"Bella? Bella! Listen to me, where are you?" In the back ground I heard someone ask 'Billy, what is it?' But Billy didn't answer.

"Back . . . road . . . Quil's . . . h-h-." I wheezed, it was getting extremely hard to talk now.

"House? Quil's house? Bella! You have to stay awake!"

But I couldn't not when the darkness was beckoning me, taking away the pain.

"Help . . ." Was my last coherent plea.

Jacob

We, or they, they being Sam and the other's, were throwing a welcoming party for me. Funny, isn't it? A welcoming party for a werewolf. Somewhere in the house the phone rang and Billy instantly said, 'I'll get it' motioning for me to sit down. He rolled toward the center of the room and picked up the cordless phone. Rolling back to where we were as he said 'Hello?'.

He listened for a moment and then his face turned worried. "Bella," everybody stopped talking. "What is it?"

He listened for moment before he paled, talking hurriedly, he demanded, "Bella? Bella! Listen to me, where are you?" A long minute.

"Billy, what is it?" I asked, panicked, he ignored me.

"House? Quil's House? Bella! You have to stay awake!"

My blood turned to ice in my veins. After a few seconds Billy yelled into the phone, "Bella! Bella?!"

He turned around and said, or actually shouted, his head down cast, "Head over to Quil's house, the back ground behind it. Quil's had an accident, and Bella needs help, NOW!" But when I moved to go with them Sam stopped me with a hard hand on the shoulder.

"Stay here." he ordered. I blanched. I couldn't. I couldn't NOT be with Bella. This past week had been living hell for me, and I was NOT going to let her die.

"Stay." But what pack leader said was law.

He looked at me sympathetically. "We're going to bring her back here and get the tribal council doctor. You wait for her. She'll need some one to hold her." I nodded unwillingly.

And then they were gone. And I was pacing the floor wanting nothing more than to jump out, change, and get her. She was my best friend, my only friend, I couldn't lose her.


	9. Entoxicating

Jacob

Not 30 minutes later did the door crash open and Sam and doctor Gerund come walking through, with Bella safely tucked in their arms. She was pale and wearing Embry's t-shirt, covered with tiny little cuts, a patch of gauze on he cheek bone, just under her eye. She'd never looked more beautiful.

There was a slight bulk under the shirt where her stomach was and I frowned. But when I reached over to lift it up Sam put his hand on mine and shook his head grimly.

I swallowed, that wasn't a good sign. I'd already prepared a bed, on the couch, for me of course. She was staying on my bed, in my room. Sam walked into my room and set her down as gently as he could.

"We're going after Quil. He's really freaked out right now." Half of my brain was listening while the other half, the bigger half, was focused entirely on Bella. It had seemed an eternity when they'd been gone and I couldn't help thinking that if anything happened to my Bella I would surely die. _My Bella. _When had I started thinking of her as mine?

_Oh, probably when your friends walked in carrying her, beat to a pulp, and you still thought she was the most beautiful creature on this earth._

Right.

" . . . want to come with us?" I shook my head mutely, I was staying with Bella, no matter what.

I heard the door close and realized, vaguely, I was alone with her. I sat down on the bed beside her, staring at her. Then the agony broke through.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I could've protected you, I could've done _something!" _I whispered raggedly.

My eyes burned with tears and I furiously wiped them away. I couldn't brake down now, I needed to be strong, if not for myself, then for Bella. I sat down carefully on the bed, then reclined so I was lying on my side, facing her. The background faded from dark to black and pretty soon the only thing I could see, the only thing in my sight was Bella.

Even with all the bandages she was beautiful. Her ivory skin smooth and silky, her mahogany hair spread out beneath her, and her hands folded lightly above her chest, like sleeping beauty. It was only then I caught a whiff of her scent.

Her smell was intoxicating, like some sort of exotic flower, something earthy . . . and maybe some vanilla, rolling across my tongue like the sweetest sin. It was something I wanted to sink my teeth into. Something delicious and entirely _mine._

The passionate promise of damp, pink flesh that would be warm and slippery to the lap of my tongue, succulent like a treasure. _This is crazy, she's your best friend, _a tiny voice in my brain screamed but it didn't make sense, didn't seem logical compared to te urging inside me, telling me that she was _mine_ and nobody else's.

Hunger crawled up my spine, ripping through my system with such ferocity I almost expected to look down and see blood seeping through the bark flannel of my shirt. My nostrils flared as another soft drift of mouth watering scent crashed through me. I shivered. Oh, yes, this was definitely ridiculous.

Only a couple of seconds later, when Bella shifted slightly, a small frown on her brow did I realize I was growling. The smell alone had tied me up in knots, making my body feel even more awkward: tight, hot, and swollen. This was something succulent and rich that sat on the tip of my tongue, like a warm drop of honey. I wanted to roll it around for a deeper taste, draw it into the cavern of my mouth and bite down on it, holding it. Keeping it. Fighting for it.

These past few days, women had come easily to him. Slipping their numbers, hotel keys in his pockets, none of them knew that if they did have sex with him, it would be illegal in all 50 states. And I'd smelled all of them.

But Bella's smell was different. Give me blood and battle and I was right at home. Give me loose and easy and I could make her scream, either from ecstasy or fear. But give me something complicated, something that tangled with my emotions, and I shut down. Too much work and I didn't have the time, but with Bella, this could maybe work.

_This? What's this? There is no this. _A rational thought entered my head but I stubbornly pushed it away, there would be a 'this' if I had anything to say about it.

And Bella smelled complicated.

As I stared down at her small delicate body, barely covered by Embry's over sized shirt, a fierce, possessive wave of heat poured through my veins, my mouth watered, and it was only with conscious thought I controlled the urge to pant like a bitch in heat.

A nice long howl would have felt good, though hardly appropriate, considering the circumstances of my position. But Bella was hurting now, and I needed to protect her, even from myself.

Left with nothing else to do, the beast inside me grumbled it's displeasure, curling back into it's self and quietly seething in agitation, while my human half struggled with the intense need to grab her and run as far as I could to keep her safe.

I settled for holding her, wrapping my arms around her cold skin and warming her with my heat, praying to god that he would keep her safe.


	10. Reassurances

B.P.O.V.

I awoke to complete and utter silence, but when I tried to sit up pain radiated through my stomach and trailed over to my back, and with a gasp of pain. Breathing heavily I turned my head as best I could without turning my body, to see Jacob sleeping beside me. One of his jean covered legs was thrown across both of mine, his muscled arm acted as my pillow. His russet chest was bare and warm against my side and it was such a contrast to . . . to _his_ skin, and it felt nice.

But the as I stared down at him, images seemed to run through my head lightning fast. Quil . . . . Wolf . . . . Attacked . . . . Blood, so much blood. Werewolves was the first thought running through my head. But no, it couldn't be, Jacob?

But then it all started to make sense, him being gone for a week, following Sam around like he was a god. Sam was obviously pack leader. All the signs pointed to werewolves, including Quil bursting out of his skin and running on all fours.

Carefully sitting up I rolled myself as best I could out of bed cradling my hands against my stomach. I waddled as best I could to the room to see the whole gang there. All were asleep, some on the floor, couch, or somewhere in between. The only one I didn't see was Billy. Walking into the kitchen, it seemed that there were a lot of dirty dishes that needed cleaning up. I couldn't believe anything smelled so bad, and then I remembered, faintly, somebody carrying me and taking care of me. So, I'd made up my mind. First I'd clean the kitchen and then I'd make some breakfast, seeing as it was 8:30 in the morning.

I hesitated from picking up the sponge and went back to the room, just now realizing the fact. If Jacob was in the bed, and I was in the bed then that meant . . . that we slept together?!

Bi.P.O.V.

I wheeled out of my room, having heard the rushing of water in the kitchen. The least to say was that I was shocked. Bella, the girl who had been nearly sliced in half by a new werewolf, was cleaning. Cleaning, for goodness sake!

"Bella!"

With a terrified squeak, the young girl whirled around, dropping a couple plates in the process. With a loud crash, the plates shattered across the linoleum floor.

"Oh." Looking close to tears, Bella looked at me sorrowfully.

"I'm so sorry, Billy!" I shook my head, dazed that this woman wasn't running for the hills screaming by now.

"It's fine, Bella, you shouldn't be moving around."

She waved her hands in the air, "Yeah, yeah, I have to repay you somehow don't I? For saving, you know, my life."

I eyed her warily. "You do know we're the reason you needed rescuing, well, Quil's anyway."

Her easy going smile seemed a little forced now, and she nodded stiffly. Then she relaxed, and smiled again. Cocking her head to the side, she raised and inquiring eyebrow at me. "Werewolves, right?"

I nodded solemnly.

Then she shrugged, turning to get a dust pan and broom. "You know I figure, if girls can have their PMS days, then guys, or werewolves, in this case, can have their temperamental days." She chuckled scooping up the glass and disposing of it easily.

Then she looked at me seriously. "Besides, Jacob is still Jacob to me. He'll never change." I was almost surprised at the conviction in her voice. Almost. When we had arrived back from dropping off the tribe doctor the pack had returned to find one of their members missing. We'd looked all over the reservation for Jacob, and to my utter embarrassment we found him inn his room, sleeping, with Bella. He had crawled onto the bed, above the covers as to not make her overheat. Jacob had curled his lanky, muscular, body over her backside. Her tiny feet had been tucked in between his thighs and the shirt Embry had given her had ridden up, leaving her almost completely naked waist down.

Jacob had not been asleep at the time, just holding her, and watching her. There had been this awed looked in his eyes, and for a moment I considered him having imprinted on her, but I couldn't be sure. I'd have to talk to him soon.

B.P.O.V.

A couple minutes of silence and Billy announced he was going back to bed; I promised to rest a little bit and try to keep it down. Pretty soon the kitchen was spotless.

I heard a scrape and then a cough and turned to see a very nervous looking Quil. "Um, I – I was just going to get a drink . . . I'll just come back." He said, turning on his heel.

"No, you won't." He tensed.

"Bella, you don't have to-."

"Quil," I said, standing up and walking to where he stoically stood. I raised my hand to his face, and pity filled my heart as he flinched. I laid my hand softly against his burning cheek. "Quil?" I whispered. No response. "Quil?"

His eyes fluttered open and I looked at him. "It was not your fault. You had no control over it what-so-ever." Of course, I didn't know if that was true, but I was positive Quil wouldn't have hurt me intentionally.

"Besides," I said lightly, smiling at him. "I got slashed because I swerved. If that's not incentive to drive more safely, I don't know what is." Quil laughed weakly, and sat down as I grabbed him a glass of water. But the haunted look in his eyes remained.

Pretty soon the whole pack was in the kitchen (Except for Jacob) due to the fact that Quil said he was hungry, so, as I usually did when someone was hungry, I started to cook. One by one, the boys entered with their noses in the air, sniffing delicately. I laughed when they all sat at the small wooden table. They hulked over it as if it were a tiny wooden block, their feet extending under it, so that there was barely room to twitch a muscle.

"Would somebody please go wake up Jacob?" Sam looked to his right, Embry looked to his right, Quil looked to his right, and so on, and so forth until it finally landed at Seth. He looked around for a minute, confused, and then shook his head vehemently.

"Uh-uh. No way, that guy has to have a crane to get him out of bed." I rolled my eyes, and set down my spatula. "All men are babies." I muttered under my breath, as I passed them and they all had the decency to look sheepish, then yelled in a chorus of booming voices yelled, "We love you, Bella!"

I snorted none too delicately. Yeah, sure, I've known you for what? Five minutes? I walked through Jacob's door, and it banged against the wall loudly. He didn't even twitch. Picking up his covers I yanked them off of his body. I got nothing. I huffed, placing my hands on my hips in indignation. How the hell, was I going to wake him up?


	11. Breakfast

I peered over Jacob's side. How was I going to wake him up? The boy was literally dead. The hole rippled in protest and I took a huge breath, not wanting to talk about _him._

I looked down at his hulking, still form. It took up the whole bed, but I guess it would, considering he had his hands and feet splayed apart like some drunk. I chuckled as he snuffled slightly and shook his head, making his hair flop over his forehead.

Not even thinking, I reached down and brushed it from his forehead only to see it flop right back. I smiled slightly, leaning down and brushing my lips on his forehead. Without warning, his arms lifted and wrapped around me, his hold almost bruising.

He tugged and I collapsed on top of him. He doesn't even wake. His head burrows into my neck, snuffling, causing me to giggle at the tickling sensation. "Ja-. . . (giggle) . . . Jacob." Still he didn't stir, just holding me, inhaling my scent.

"Jacob. Honey," Honey? Sense when did I call Jacob honey? "I need you to wake up." Still no response. Then, I got an idea that made me grin. Leaning down, I breathed very lightly into his ear. "Jacob," I whispered in a teasing voice. Then, I said the dreaded name. "Darian." Jacob jerked violently, flipping me over in the process. He glared at me, annoyed, but not angry.

"Don't ever call me that again." He said through gritted teeth.

"Why?" I said, looking up at him from beneath my eyelashes. He seemed to lose his breath then, blinking up at me in an adorable owlish way. I laughed, totally carefree. Then I slipped out from under him, hitting his aarms so he fell doen with a surprised 'Oooommmppphhh'.

"Come on, sleepy head! If you don't get there fast enough then your brothers will eat all the food." And with that comment I flew back into the kitchen, feeling even better than I had in months.

J.P.O.V.

When Bells looked up at me with those big brown eyes, I just lot it. She was the most beautiful thing on the face of this earth. I would die for her. I watched her dance out of the room, and shook my head at myself. Oooohhhh, boy, you've got it bad.


	12. Getting Wet

B.P.O.V.

I walked back into the kitchen just in time to see all the boys peering over the table, trying to look into the room, before they straightened as quickly as possible and resumed conversation. I gave Quil a questioning look and he just looked at me innocently, but it was the kind of innocent you saw in a five year old right before he snuck behind you to get a cookie from the cookie jar.

Shaking my head, I walked over into the living room, looking around. I faintly remembered the Blacks' house, but it used to be brighter, much brighter, and Bigger! Or maybe that was because I was so small. Anyway. I walked down the dark hallway to the side o0f the large plain room. The hallway was gloomy and dusty, as if it hadn't been clean in years, leading to a door at the very end of the hall.

For a second I considered going in it. Only for a second. Okay, maybe more than a second, but I still didn't go into the room. Not when I heard Jacob's bedroom door open and all the guys in the kitchen yelled 'Darian!' in teasing little girl voices. I winced. Jacob would not be happy about them knowing his dreaded middle name. I don't know why he hated it so much, I personally thought it was sexy.

Wait a minute. Sexy? Did I just call Jacob sexy? No, no. I called his NAME sexy. Totally not the same thing. Right?

Oh, crap.

J.P.O.V.

When I walked into the kitchen, the pack all looked up from their food, with huge shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Darian!" They all yelled in teasing girl voices. I froze for one second, one second. And then I struck. I lunged at Embry first, making sure he dropped his bread and eggs on the floor. Then all the guys jumped in and before we knew it, there was kicking and punching, grunts and growls, everywhere.

Next thing we all knew was that one by one, we were all being taken out of the brawl. With a broom. By the girl who had been attacked by us a mere 24 hours ago. She was hitting us. With a broom. She was actually hitting us on the head, back, shoulders, anywhere she could get, and was making us stop fighting. Oh, and did I mention it was with a broom?

Five minutes later we were all sitting on the living room couch looking ashamed of ourselves while little, spitfire Bella paced in front of looking like a very agitated military inspector at the time.

"Guys, really! Over a name! A stupid, silly, unethical name! Really! You'll are just like five year olds." she turned and glared at us then walked back into the hallway. A few seconds later she shuffled in, holding something behind her back. She glared at us again.

"Now, if you're going to act like five year olds . . ." she took out her hands, displaying hand gun sized water guns in them, and then she smiled. "Do it right."

She instantly started to squirt us and we all bellowed in protest, diving for the hallway hoping that there were more of those guns. Fortunately Bella had always had an interest in fair games, and there was a bucket with a gun for each of us waiting.

We chased each other around the house and then outside, hiding in the trees and bushes. As I backed up into my bedroom and shut the door as quietly as I could I heard a soft giggle, right before a bucket of cold water was dumped onto my head.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh!!"

I fell on top of m y bed, rolling around helplessly, trying to dry myself, but she'd shot the bed with her gun. Her laughter floated towards me and if I hadn't been so focused on getting my warmth back I would've enjoyed listening to it. Then, not only was I wet and cold but I was now covered with about 110 pounds of woman on me, and she was trying uselessly to tickle me. After about ten minutes she gave up and say up on me, straddling me.

Then she leaned down and whispered in my ear, happily, "I got you Jake!"


	13. First Kisses Are Always Surprises

J.P.O.V.

A flare of heat seared my spine at her words. Ridiculous. She really had gotten me. Just as easily as if I'd been a human. But she looked so beautiful and so sexy sitting there on me, so tiny and delicate, yet so brave and strong, with that triumphant look on her face, that I found myself fighting back the urge to reach up and cup her face.

To bring her head down and stroke those plush pink lips of hers with my tongue. _You cant! _A small voice in my head screamed. _She's your best friend, and she doesn't care that you're a monster. Don't mess that up for stupid hormones. _But I wouldn't. I couldn't. Because a force stronger than me, my inner wolf was taking over, urging me to take her. The primal need to take a mate. _This one, this one, this one. _Seemed to pound in my head, in my veins, in my blood, in my whole being.

She must have seen something in my eyes because her teasing expression quickly dissipated and she tried to get off me. But she couldn't. I trapped her hips with my hands and drew her down, letting her body graze against the length of mine.

"No, Jacob, no." She said quickly, urgently, but I wasn't listening, I had given in to the beast inside me. And the beast inside me wanted Bella. Wanted her badly.

I trapped her face in between my hands, her skin like cool silk on my own.

"Stop, Jacob. Stop it, right now!" Her voice trembled and that only seemed to make the beast inside me even more frustrated.

"I can't Bella. Don't you get it? I can't!"

I crushed her mouth to mine, my desperation making me rough.

When I felt her still struggling I lightened the kiss, despite the haze over my thoughts I was still coherent enough to know she was scared.

B.P.O.V.

When Jacob's lips touched mine it was not the light, breathy kiss that Edward gave me, it was all hard rough passion. And it startled me.

But then his touch gentled, becoming almost reverent. His hands were hot to the touch almost burning my skin, but it was a painless burn. My fluttered and seemed to drop into my stomach and I froze under his mouths assault.

His mouth, no longer hard and unyielding, brushed my lips lightly, a mere whisper of heat. My eyes were wide open, watching him. He seemed to be in pain of some sort and even though I was planning his death at this very moment I couldn't be mad. It hurt to see him hurt. Stupid feelings. I was so confused, this was Jacob, my best friend, my knight in shining armor. But all my confused thoughts melted away when I felt his lips actually start to move on mine.

I vaguely remembered something I had read: _"Love is friendship set on fire."_

Oh, I was on fire alright. Jacob's hot lips moved over mine in confusing ways. Ways that I had never even imagined moving them, and certainly hadn't with Edward. We kept it chaste, or at least what I called chaste.

We pulled apart simultaneously, and just stared at each other for the longest time. Me, I was breathing slightly harder than usual, and my lips felt tingly. Huh. Never had that with Edward. My eye's seemed to war with his. Brown to green. I slowly sat up, frozen in the position he'd kept me in, his hands still tight on my hips.

_Get off him, get off him! _My mind screamed, but I didn't, I couldn't. All the blood flow in my brain was dropping down somewhere in my stomach. It was not a comfortable feeling.

J.P.O.V.

Geez, I hope I haven't broken Bella. Under her stare I became ashamed, squeezing my eyes shut. I shouldn't have kissed her, not so soon after what that _leech _did to her. God how could I be so stupid, I-. My thoughts were abruptly cut off when I felt something warm, soft, and delicious smelling covering my mouth.

I jumped, my eyes opening wide to see Bella, my little nymph, leaning over me, her lips on mine, her eyes on mine. Wow, I _so_ did not see this coming. Her hair slipped down her shoulders, dropping around our faces, like a little curtain, creating our own little world.

Her eyes were still open, staring into mine, and I still had not moved. My brain was frozen. It would not cooperate. And yet, I was kissing her back, how does that work? My lips moved of their own accord, not listening a dang thing I was thinking, like, I don't know maybe: _'Stop, you're taking advantage of her. She misses Edward and here you are trying to suck her face off!'_

Unfortunately, my wolf side, my more possessive side, snapped at the voice in objection, instantly silencing the voice.

And then the wonderful moment was ruined by the shrill, peircing sound of the phone.

B.P.O.V.

I ripped away from Jacob, horrified that we had been doing some serious making out there. On his bed! Ugh! I felt dirty.

"Hello?" Jacob asked into the phone. How could he be so calm?

"Oh. Hi, Charlie, yeah, no, she's here." he extended his hand, with the phone in it, toward me and I took it slowly, careful not to touch his skin.

"Hi, Cha- Dad. What is it?"

"Oh, nothing, I just got home and I was wondering where you were and-."

"And you would like me to come home so I can cook you something edible."

"Yeah." I could practically hear his sheepish smile.

"Alright, I'll be home in a little while."

I disconnected the phone and instantly turned back to Jake, his back was to me. And I couldn't say truthfully that I would've liked to stay with him a bit longer.

"So," I said, biting my lip nervously, shifting from foot to foot. "I guess Charlie's hungry. I better go now, so that he doesn't poison himself with his own cooking. Yeah . . ." I spared a glance at Jacob again, inching towards the door that would grant me freedom.

"I gotta' go." I dashed at the door, not even bothering to grab my coat. One of the boys would bring it by if they saw it. And if they didn't . . . Warm blood rushed to my cheeks, I didn't want to think about that. I ran out of the house, sprinting towards my car.

"Bella?!" there was a shout from the field beside the house and I whipped my head around to see Seth standing there with a water gun in his hands.

"Where are you going?" The rest of the pack was standing behind him and they all added things to the question like: "yeah" and "where ya' goin'".

"I-I just. I-I have to go. Charlie's hungry ... he cant cook ... I just ... I need to go!" I said, frantically hopping into my truck. Not an easy task, mind you. And my wobbly knees didn't help the matter.

I drove away from the Black house faster than my poor truck probably would've liked. My heart pounded an unsteady rhythm. The kiss. The kiss. The kiss. The kiss. My stupid mind would not let me forget that damned kiss. He kissed me! Jacob Black, my best friend, had laid a lip lock on me! And I had kissed him back! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

STUPID!

It probably meant nothing. He'd probably been joking around. Yeah, that's it. It had been joke. We would look back at this one day, and laugh.

But the tiny voice in my head ruined my hopeful thoughts with these words: _Then why is your heart pounding and your hands sweating?_

Oh, crap.


	14. Confusion After Hormones

Bella

I lurched through the door, and stumbled up the stairs with an 'I'll start dinner soon Charlie!' as an explanation. Oh, dear god, what had I done? It was going to be so awkward now and we'd never be able to be in the same room as each other and not think about that kiss. Oh, this was bad, very bad.

Jacob

This was idiocy, when Bella had run out of here, I'd felt . . . hurt. That didn't seem right, but nothing had been right at all today. Now, that she was gone and I could her ther laughing and the running outside, I felt . . . empty, as if somebody had reached inside my chest and taken something vital. I felt emotionless.

I had just flopped down onto the old leather chair in the den to wallow in my miserable existence when the door swung wide as all my brothers filled through the doorway, struggling to get through all at the same time. Their grunting groans and curses were the only sounds in the room for the next 15 seconds. Finally they all seemed to collapse through the door with a loud thump on the wood floor.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?!" Quil demanded the first to catch his breath.

"Yeah," Embry tacked on, "She ran out of here as if the hounds of hell were chasing her."

A wry, depressed chuckle floated from my throat, because technically, a certain hound was chasing after her. Just, not for the reason they were thinking. I brought my hand and rubbed it against my face, too tired and too confused to answer this question. Sam noticed this and said to the rest of the gang, "Guys, go play some more water cops and robbers, looks like our little second in command here is having lady troubles." Obediently, they all shuffled out, closing the front door behind them. Of course there was a course of 'Oooohhhs' and 'Aaaaaaahhhhhs' resounding from outside behind the window.

"I can still here ya'll, you know!?" the 'oooohhhhhs' and 'aaaaaaaahhhhhhhs' in question got softer, but you could still hear them. Sam sat down with a sigh.

"So, what happened?" maybe it was because he was alpha or maybe just because he was my friend but I found myself telling him everything I had been feeling since Quil's accident. He listened quietly, never making any snap judgments, and by the end of the story he had a kind understanding look on his face.

Then he leaned forward. "Jacob," he asked. "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

I nodded my head softly. "Isn't that what happens when a baby animal sees it's mom for the first time?"

An ironic look came over Sam's face and he shook his head, smiling softly. "That's . . . one way it works."

"But, I mean in the Quileute legends?"

I frowned. "No."

"Well, let me explain. When a wolf sees a potential mate, he instantly sets his sites on the most compatible with his self. A potential mate will be good breeding, be able to bear pups and, of course, calls to the primal side of a wolf. Once the female is chosen, the male will pursue her relentlessly until she gives in. Wolves mate for life, unless something is done by one mate in order to break their bond."

I rolled my head on the head rest of the chair. "I feel like I'm listening to a nature show."

Sam ignored his comment and continued. "It is the same for us were wolves."

"For us, it is like love at first sight. It's like everything in this world would crumble down into billion pieces if this person weren't there with you. It feels like a piece of your heart is missing if they aren't right there beside you. Like loss. And there's desire. Their scent seems to overwhelm you. It becomes apart of you, so you always no where they are."

That made me look up, eyes wide.

Sam smiled slightly. "Ah, yes. I knew you had felt it when I saw you with Bella."

Bella

Dang it, dang it, dang it.

I can not get that freakin' kiss out of my head.

Damn it all to hell and back. Oops. Not supposed to swear. Well, I think this situation calls for some swearing. Yeah, there should definitely be some random cuss words in this rant.

I'm so confused. I like Jacob, a lot, as a friend. But, then again there's this part of me that _wants_ to kiss him again. T o feel his warmth, so different from Edward's cold hard skin.

And even though he's only sixteen, he looks every bit a mature 21-year-old . . .

Hold the PHONE!

_Edward_, I mentally whispered. Nothing, not even a twinge. There was regret, yes, but no hurt.

_Edward, Edward, Edward, Edward!!_

I screamed over and over in my head, and then I froze. It was gone, all gone. I could be normal again. Live a normal, free life without vampires or were wolves. Were wolves.

I felt a sharp twinge in my chest at the memory of Jacob's smiling face, and an electric shock when I remembered the kiss.

OH, Crap! Here we go again.


	15. The Big Pow Wow

1I woke up Sunday morning refreshed and clear minded. The memory of the kiss had faded and with it the initial confusion I felt. I had been wounded and my life in danger and, though it was not a new thing in my life. Jacob must've been worried about me. Enough so, you might say, to make him want to express his intense relief in some monumental way.

And I, myself, having experienced a serious situation as that might've caused my emotions to run amuck, causing me to want to prove I was indeed alive in the most physical ways. That was it. Jacob and I were so close these days that it was almost as if we were connected in some way. So it was only natural that when something like this happened to one of us, we would respond by looking to each other for comfort. _Comfort. _

My heart protested the definition. _No, _it whispered, _it meant something to you. Your first kiss after Edward. _

I shook my head. No. I didn't feel that way about Jacob. He was sixteen, one year younger than me, and my best friend. We were practically opposites. He was hot, I was cold. He was tan, I was pale. He liked to build things; I almost killed myself if I picked up a screwdriver. He was impulsive and I was cautious. He was the sun and I was . . . the snow. I froze everything, I covered the sun up. I wasn't good for the sun. The sun needed someone who shined just as brightly as he. We were like a circle and a square, me being the square.

I pulled myself up from my safe heaven and dressed slowly, going over my affirmations in my head. Absentmindedly I pulled on a white tank top and a fully white, wispy skirt. It was one of those long ones that came to the middle of your calf. I pulled a brushy through my hair and left it down then put on a gem necklace my mother had sent me for my birthday.

My eighteenth birthday. I smiled slightly running through the memories. They weren't so painful anymore. I still felt love for Edward but it wasn't the same love that had been there before.

I slipped on my silver flip flops and walked outside, I was going for a ride to the market. Jessica had told me about a Pow Wow going on around there and said there would be older Indian women selling things to raise money for their tribe.

I drove into the town square. It wasn't very big, just a couple blocks on each side. Already people had gathered round the outside and I could see men in head dresses already dancing to their own beat.

As I started to hot the streets, I looked around in awe. There were colors hanging from each booth, but instead of yelling at you or shoving something in your hands when you passed, the women sat there. Calm and pristine. Some had markings on their faces like tattoos, others had paint. As I walked by a stand, an elderly lady grabbed me by the hand.


	16. The IM Session

I looked down at the hand that was on my wrist, then to it's owner. It was an elderly woman who looked to be about 50. There were bright blue, intricate tattoos swirling in curly cues around her face and on her forehead. She spoke to me with gesturing hands speaking in what must've been Quilete.

"I"m sorry, I don't understand." I spoke loudly, tugging on my wrist.

"No, no," she said with a thick accent. "For you." She shoved something soft and warm into my hand. It was a deerskin bag, tied closed with two leather strips with feathers on the ends.

"But, I couldn't . . ." I said, trying to give the pocket bag back to her. She shook her head with fervor and her thick braid swung over one shoulder. "No, no. For you. You take. Very important for your future."

I frowned down at the bag. My future? What did she mean? When I lifted my head to ask her that very question, I was shocked and disturbed to see an empty seat at the table booth. My head whipped back and forth but I couldn't see anyone resembling the woman in the million throngs of people milling down the streets. I walked to the corner of the bus stop and sat slowly, dazedly on the bench. I stared at the bag as if it was a snake ready to attack. I have to admit, by now, I was getting tired of the supernatural tricks around here. It was starting to wear down on me.

With a sigh part resignation and part curiosity I untied the strings and dumped the dreaded contents into my lap. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Laying on my lap, was what seemed to be an Indian necklace. Of a wolf. Once again my head swayed from side to side, as if anyone who saw the necklace might think "OMG, she has a wolf necklace, she must be a werewolf!" Which, of course, was ridiculous, but I did it anyway.

And there was a piece of paper. It was aged, yellow and thin, and written in a barely decipherable scrawl was the message; "Tonight at 7:00. Under the boundary bridge, be there. You'll discover what you're really made for."

I scowled. I hate cryptic messages.

After wandering about the bizarre and watching the young men dance to try to entice one of the younger girls to dance, I drove home. Over and over I reread that note. What did it mean? 'Discover what you're really made for.' Made for? What the heck did that mean? I shook my head, when would I ever have a normal day?

Should I go? Should I 'discover what I was made for'? I looked down at the heavy metal wolf in my hands. It's cold weight in my hands a vivid reminder of what a burden it was to have to carry upon your shoulders to keep a secret. Then I glanced down the wolf again, the wheels in my head slowly turning in my head. Wait a second . . .

I looked upon the wolf again and stroked it slightly with my thumb. Then I noticed something I hadn't before. The wolf in the medallion was slightly elevated from the metal, and there was the tiniest hinge along the pictures rump. Digging in slightly with my thumb nail I slowly pried open the wolf. IT wasn't just a charm, but a locket. And inside the locket was something that I . . . wouldn't have expected. It was a tiny, wooden, russet wolf. It was so intricate and small, that it fit in the exact middle of my palm. There was a small paper tag on it, like all the ones you see on figurines in the glass shops that your parents never allow you to touch because you once knocked down a stand full of them when you were younger. It said "Where this tonight."

Jeez, this person or these people, sure were bossy. What were they gonna' do next, tel me what color bra to wear?

Jacob's head lolled to the side on the seat headrest. He'd been uncommonly down for the past day, and he got annoyed every time one of the packed looked at him sympathetically. Really, it wasn't that big of a deal. It was just the next day, he knew Bella enough to know that she wouldn't take a step toward him if he didn't back off and giver some space, of course, that had been when they were friends. Were they still friends? He hoped so. Were they something more? He wished.

Would Bella see him in a totally different light and react in the totally opposite way than he knew his friend Bella to act. It was like there were two Bella's in his mind. One was his friend Bella who had helped him through the hardest time in his life, who excepted for who and what he was. And then there was his . . . well he didn't know what this Bella was. This Bella, was both adorable and sexy, both innocent and wicked. Both friend and lover. And the memory of that kiss haunted his dreams so that he awoke aching and wanting. Aching to hold her, to smell her, to be near her. Wanting to kiss her, touch her, whisper his love to her.

He was crazy. That was it.

" . . . Jacob, man? You okay?"

His head snapped up. "Hm?" He turned confused green eyes to laughing brown eyes.

"I asked, what are you going to wear to the IM?"

I frowned. "Just my regular cut off shorts, why?"

Embry snorted laughter. Quil let out a coughing laugh and the couch beneath the two shuddered. Once Qu8il was done laughing he shook his head at Jake. "Dude, you're telling us that you are going to wear those tattered, dirty, old sheared jean-shorts to meet some of the hottest chicks on the scene?" he laughed again.

Jake shrugged, an adorable look of confusion slipping over his tanned face. "Yes, why?"

They continued to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Paul strode into the room, crunching on an apple.

"Ja . . . Jacob . . . h-he . . ." Embry tried to wheeze out a sentence but was unsuccessful.

"I was going to wear my jean cut offs to the pack meeting tonight." Paul chuckled quietly with a lot less brawn than the other two. "Jacob, my man, do you even know what the IM session is?'

Jacob shook his head 'no'.

"Ooooh, boy, you're gonna love it." Quil crowed. Paul swatted the back of his head with a loud smack. "Don't interrupt."

" the Im session is where New and Old werewolves come out to find there Imprints."

"But, how . . ."

"Well, if you would let me explain you would know right now."

Jacob pouted and flopped into the recliner seat with an indigent huff, folding his wide forearms across his muscled chest.

"Every year, at the Big Pow Wow in time square, The Council sends out some of there psychics. The psychics can spot an imprinted mate within a mile. Once they spot one, they have to touch there skin to find out which wolf is their intended or already imprinted wolf. Then they give them a note and bing, bang, boom! You imprint." Once Paul was done with his story, Jake wondered briefly if Bella would be there, but instantly dismissed the idea, knowing she wouldn't have gone to the Pow Wow 'cause she didn't like the sun too much these days.

"How do the girls find out what we are?"

Paul frowned, then shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, I don't know what goes behind the scenes, only the out come."

Jacob was silent.

"Oh!" Paul said suddenly. "And it's somewhat of a black market for girls. If a guy never finds his imprint he can just buy one there."

"But," Jacob protested "what if he takes another guys imprint?"

Paul grinned, showing a full smile of teeth. "Fight."


	17. Getting Prettied

Wary and none too suspicious, I made my way to the abandoned warehouse. I was about an hour early, giving her a little more sunlight, so it wasn't too creepy. But I shouldn't have worried about being alone, because as soon as I opened the wide wooden doors, I was met with hustle and bustle of other women running around in the wide space. Girls about my age ran around in dresses and fancy outfits. Some were holding curling irons in their hair, yelling at others to help with them.

I stood there for about three seconds and then a small girl with a mess of brown curls on her head stopped dead in her tracks and smiled at me. She took in my wide eyes and confused expression, and she walked forward towards me.

"It's okay if you're confused right now. Come with me," she stuck out her hand, smiling kindly. I stared at her warily, my gut fighting with my common sense. My gut told me to trust her.

Taking her hand I smiled tentatively. She tugged me along into the wide room and then towards what looked like a manhole. "Close your eyes," she said brusquely. Handling me with amazing strength she tossed me into the manhole, and, unfortunately for me, I did not close my eyes. Cold, dank air whooshed past me and my blood rushed in my ears, and then, just like that, it was over.

"Alright, I'm going to try to explain this as clearly as possible for me to do, okay?"

I was a little dazed at the new change in surroundings; we were in a warmly lit room. A fire place glowed in the back, and there was a stage like figure in the back, it ran along the whole side of the back and stretched out to 12 feet. Lights swerved around the stage in a kaleidoscope of colors. When her words finally computed in my brain my I snapped to attention.

"Does this have something to do with the lady at the Pow Wow who grabbed my arm?"

She frowned slightly and hesitated, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "That depends."

I took a deep breath. "Okay." I looked around a moment and then pulled forward a highest wooden chair. I made a show of sitting down and getting comfortable. I sighed, heaving my shoulders and folded my hands across my lap. I looked up at the girl again, a little happy that she had an amused expression on her face, and then nodded. "Alright, explain away."

She smiled and nodded. "Alright. Well . . . this will sound silly," she said sitting down. "It's my first time to explain it. And now that it's my turn, well, I don't know exactly where to begin."

It was then I noticed how her hands shook and she wrung them white.

"What if you start with your name?" I suggested softly, some the wariness melting away as I saw her own.

"Oh, of course," she said blushing. "I'm, well, my name is Evangeline. This is my third year here in hopes of meeting my imprint."

"Imprint?" I questioned, cocking my head to the side.

"Oh." She looked startled. "That's right, I'm sorry. You wouldn't know what that was would you? Of course you wouldn't, I'm sorry-"

"Evangeline," I said laughingly. "It's fine. Please continue. Might you explain the way you were told?" I suggested.

She smiled brightly at me, as if I had given her the sun. "Alright, well, there are legends that say-"

"That there will be boys who can change in between man and wolf. Yes, I know about the werewolves."

"Oh." She looked more than a little bit worried now. "Well, how-"

"I'm friends with Sam Uley and his gang."

"Oh." She nodded now. "Well, okay. With werewolves there's this thing called imprinting. Imprinting is basically this overdone way of love at first sight. And when a werewolf imprints on you, it leaves a mark somewhere on your body, but that's another thing. The first thing I should tell you is that there's a council that sends out psychics-"

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second. Psycics?"

"Yes, psychics." She frowned. "So you believe in werewolves but not psychics?"

"Well, it's more shock than anything else."

"Well, anyway. The psychics only have to touch your skin and they know if you're an imprintee or not. Once you've been discovered, they'll hand you a message to come here."

I frowned. "What is 'here'?"

"This is where they hold what they call the IM session. It's where the werewolves come to meet available girls and, hopefully, their own imprint. Basically, if you have been marked, they'll ask you where it is but luckily you can find it yourself, they'll call you up to that stage." She pointed towards the back.

"There you will perform three songs. Before that, you will be primped and pampered till you shine like a star, and they'll find some way to expose your mark if it is placed in a decent place." She giggled. "Mine's on my left breast, try telling that to a seventy year old man." She threw her head back and laughed heartily, and I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up in my own throat.

"Well," she patted her legs, as if ending the conversation itself and stood up. "Follow me, we can be dressed and prettied together."

"Prettied?"

"Believe me, you'll understand soon enough." She smirked in a weird, almost a cynical smile but a grimace as well.

I laughed at her pained expression, and she harrumphed and stormed off.

But then I abruptly stopped. "Wait, wait! Evangeline! Did you say we have to sing?! I can't sing!"

Her laugh echoed through the hallway that I chased after her.


	18. Utopia

It was really amazing, the way these girls whirled around like tornadoes. They ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. But they did good work. I was a little worried about the dress they picked out, it was a little too short, and it was a red 'va-va-voom' color. I had on strapped heels and a garnet necklace. The dress ended above my knees and cinched around my waist. It was a spaghetti strap dress, and the heels added about three inches of height. When I'd inquired to the color, Evangeline had said in a matter of fact way: "The red makes your skin stand out and brings out the red in your hair. Plus, it's a proven fact that red is used to stimulate the body and mind and to increase circulation. It's the perfect color for you to meet your imprint."

My mouth literally dropped open when she said that. "So, basically," I said giggling. "We're trying to give my imprint a heatstroke?"

She looked at me from the corner of her eyes, her hair was being highlighted, and she grinned. "No. We're trying to give them a heart attack."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jake, would you just-. Grrrr!" Emily threw down the scissors and mousse.

"I can't help it," I whined. "The cream stuff makes my hair feel weird!"

"It's mousse!" she shouted. Sam walked in the room, looking more than a bit distressed. "Shhh, shhh, my darling." Sam murmured running his hands up and down her arms. He glared at me intensely. I sighed and shook my head. I wasn't sorry, not really. She d been trying to reform my appearance for the last hour, cut and style my hair, change my clothes, all between Quil and Embry's scathing comments and my squirming.

It had all been unsuccessful, obviously.

Although she had cut and styled his hair a bit, so that it hung a little around his shoulder and styled it so it curled at his nape. She'd swapped his jean cutoffs for a tight, white cotton t-shirt and faded, snug blue jeans, but she hadn't gotten farther than that.

I peered into the mirror in the hallway. I wondered what Bella would see when she looked at me all cleaned up.

"Stop looking at yourself in the mirror Jakey-boy. We're gonna' be late!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I held my breath; I didn't want to look in the mirror. My hands shook even as they sat motionless on my lap. I exhaled through pursed lips, and turned slowly. I almost gasped. They'd curled my hair in soft waves. A blush stained my cheeks, and in red satin bow high heels my legs looked longer than ever. They gave me a simple black clutch bag and an oval gold locket, my wolf charm from earlier that day sat safely inside.

When I stood up Evangeline gasped. "You look beautiful," she said, sounding awestruck.

I looked at her. "So do you."

"Oh," she shook her head. "I'm nothing special."

I laughed. "Oh, please. Have you looked in the mirror?"

She shook her head. "I try to avoid doing that."

I frowned. "Why would you do that? You're gorgeous. You have hair that makes guys go wild. And behind those glasses you have the biggest blue eyes I've ever seen. You're so small and you've still got curves. You're like a little Aphrodite, travel size."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, no, I'm not all that." But she had a rosy blush on her cheeks and a small smile on her lips.

"Okay, I need to tell you about the second part of the ceremony."

"There's more?" I asked groaning.

She chuckled. "After the ceremony, when everyone has, hopefully, claimed their mate, the girls go into the back and change into a second gown." She ignored my agonized moan here. "Then all of us are lead into what we call 'Utopia'. It's a field filled with every mythical creature you can think of. And even some you can't. You'll spend three days there."

I frowned. "What do the 'gowns' look like?"

"Uh-uh-uh." She waggled her finger at me.

Then I started to panic. "Wait! What about my dad, he won't know where I am, he'll freak out! What if-."

"Don't worry; I've already marked your attendance. A note will be sent to your father explaining that you're on a camping trip with some other kids we've marked here as well with the same story."

"Wow. You guys have thought of everything."

She smiled. "Yep." She patted her hands against her thighs; something I was learning meant she was out of things to do. "Well, I guess it's time to go to the Waiting Room."

"okay." I nodded. She stood up and walked out through another hall. Then I frowned. "Wait a minute, the Waiting Room?"


	19. Performing

"Bella, come on! You're up next." Evangeline waved, and I shook my head frantically. I was not ready for this. With a frighteningly determined expression on her face, Evangeline marched across the back stage and took hold of my arm in a firm grip, dragging me across the floor. "No, no, no. I don't want to do-." My furious whisper was cut short by the announcer's voice. "The next official mate to be claimed is . . . Isabella Swan!"

Next thing I knew, I got a hard shove between my shoulder blades and was plunged into a world filled with flashes, lights, and a bunch of virile men seated in every row, looking pensive and judging. But really, the one thing that made my heart start to pound and my forehead start to sweat was the fact that Jacob and the whole La Push pack were sitting in the front row.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I froze when the announcer said Bella's name, and then stopped breathing when she stepped, though it looked like she was shoved, outside onto the stage. She looked beautiful. Though I had thought she was more of a blue person, the red was decadent on her. She fidgeted on the stage and for a minute I thought _'Uh-oh, choke.'_ But then she smiled, hesitant and tentative but a smile none the less. I heard murmurs go out through the guys around us and knew they were evaluating her. A wave of possessiveness so great in my jaw lock and my teeth clench pressed over me. I wanted to gouge their eyes out.

Then something distracted me from the urge to pulverize every male who dared lay their eyes on my female. Her voice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was so nervous, I thought I would throw up, nut then I looked at Jacob's awestruck face and smiled slightly. I'd already chosen my three songs so when the music started I wasn't startled.

**Don't hang up**

**Can we talk**

**So confused**

**It's like I'm lost**

**What went wrong**

**What made you go**

**Don't pretend you don't know**

**This is me**

**I'm unchangeable**

**When did we**

**Fall apart**

**Or did you lie**

**From the start**

**When you said**

**It's only you**

**I was blind**

**Such a fool**

**Thinking we**

**We're unbreakable**

**It was you and me against the world**

**And you promised me forever more**

**Was it something that I said**

**was it something that I did**

**Cuz I gotta know**

**What made me unbeautiful**

**I've been told**

**Whats done is done**

**To let it go**

**And carry on**

**And deep inside**

**I know that's true**

**I'm stuck in time**

**I'm stuck on you**

**We were still untouchable**

**It was you and me against the world**

**And you promised me forever more**

**Was it something that I said**

**Was it something that I did**

**Cuz I gotta know**

**What made me unbeautiful**

**Wake up, wake up, wake up**

**Cuz I'm only dreaming**

**Get out, get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my head now**

**Because we're much better**

**All together**

**Can't let go**

**It was you and me against the world**

**And you promised me forever more**

**Was it something that I said**

**Was it something that I did**

**Cuz I gotta know**

**What made me unbeautiful**

**It was you and me against the world**

**And you promised me forever more**

**Was it something that I said**

**Was it something that I did**

**Cuz I gotta know**

**What made me unbeautiful**

**Make me unbeatiful (end song)**

The music faded and I immensely enjoyed the shell shocked expression in the pack's face. Even Emily and Leah looked shocked.

**After all you put me through  
Youd think Id despise you  
But in the end I want to thank you  
Because you made me that much stronger**

When i, thought I knew you  
Thinking, that you were true  
I guess i, I couldnt trust  
Called your bluff, time is up  
cause Ive had enough  
You were, there by my side  
Always, down for the ride  
But your, joy ride just came down in flames  
cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

After all of the stealing and cheating  
You probably think that I hold resentment for you  
But, uh uh, oh no, youre wrong  
cause if it wasnt for all that you tried to do  
I wanna know just how capable I am to pull through  
So I wanna say thank you

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
It makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
Makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh

Never, saw it coming  
All of, your backstabbing  
Just so, you could cash in  
On a good thing before I realized your game  
I heard, youre going around  
Playing the victim now  
But dont, even begin  
Feeling Im the one to blame  
cause you dug your own grave

After all of the fights and the lies  
Yes you wanted to harm me but that wont work anymore  
Uh, no more, oh no, its over  
cause if it wasnt for all of your torture  
I wouldnt know how to be this way now, and never back down  
So I wanna say thank you

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

How could this man I thought I knew  
Turn out to be unjust so cruel  
Could only see the good in you  
Pretended not to see the truth  
You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself  
Through living in dnial  
But in the end youll see  
You-wont-stop-me

I am a fighter and i  
I aint goin stop  
There is no turning back  
Ive had enough

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter

cause it makes me that much stronger  
Makes me work a little bit harder  
Makes me that much wiser  
So thanks for making me a fighter  
Made me learn a little bit faster  
Made my skin a little bit thicker  
It makes me that much smarter  
So thanks for making me a fighter 

I grinned, this time, everyone looked so entranced I was giddy. I had to squelch the urge to jump up and down screaming.

**Don't know much about your life**

**Don't know much about your world**

**But don't want to be alone tonight on this planet they call earth**

**You don't know about my past and I don't have a future figured out**

**And maybe this is going too fast**

**And maybe it's not meant to last**

**But what do you say to taking chances**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below or a hand to hold**

**Or hell to pay**

**What do you say**

**What do you say **

**I just want to start again**

**(I just want to start again)**

**And maybe you could show me how to try**

**And maybe you could take me in**

**(Take me in)**

**Somewhere underneath your skin**

**But what do you say to taking chances**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below or a hand to hold**

**Or hell to pay**

**What do you say**

**What do you say**

**And I had my heart beaten down but I always come back for more**

**Yeah**

**There's nothing like love to pull you up**

**When you're laying down on the floor there**

**So talk to me**

**Talk to me like lovers do**

**Yeah**

**Walk with me**

**Walk with me like lovers do**

**Like lovers do**

**What do you say to taking chances**

**What do you say to jumping off the edge**

**Never knowing if there's solid ground below or a hand to hold**

**Or hell to pay**

**What do you say **

**What do you say **

**Don't know much about your life and I don't know much about your world**

Slowly, my lilting voice faded, echoing in the auditorium. Some of the girls with their paired males had tears in their eyes. Then the crowd started to clap. Instead of bowing or curtsying, something nice like that, no, I blushed immensely and then backed up till I was enclosed in the curtain.

"Bella, Bella! You were wonderful. What do you mean you can't sing? You have a beautiful voice."

I shook my head and laughed. "When I said I can't sing I meant that usually I couldn't get a word out because of my stage fright. I don't know what happened tonight, I guess it was a fluke."

"Well, it was a good fluke. All the guys loved it."

I looked at her with a secretive smile on my face. "Can I tell you something?" She nodded her eyes wide and intent. I took a deep breath.

"To tell you the truth, I've already met someone." Said eyes widened even more, to owl proportions. "And . . . he was in the front row."

She giggled behind her hand. "And I bet you knocked him 'round didn't you?"

I grinned and sashayed my hips a little as I walked, feeling almost like a different person. "You bet."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour or so passed as we waited in the Waiting Room. Soon they would put us up for auction. Auction. I didn't like that word. It seemed too cold, too calculated. As if we were not but cattle being sold for the highest price. And it wasn't like that, it wasn't, I told myself fiercely. But I couldn't quite convince myself.

_Please, please, please log on to and read my story Against All Odds by Alexis St. Claire. I need reviews!_


	20. Fear

I waited anxiously, tapping my feet, and hitting my thighs.

"Bella," Evangeline said, putting her own hand on top of mine to stop my nervous tick. "Calm down. You look like you're about to stare down a tiger. Relax."

"I can't. What if I get bought by some abusive, drunken, . . . old man?"

Evangeline threw her head back suddenly, laughing with an unabashed passion. "Believe me," she said when she caught her breath, "there are no old men here. At least," she said with a barely concealed giggle, "not physically."

"Oh, gross, Eve." I shook my head and wrinkled my nose.

She stopped laughing and started to smile really wide. I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

She shrugged, a blush staining her cheeks. "Nothing, it's just that no ones ever given me a nickname before. That's all." I stared at her for a moment and then wrapped my arms around her in a bone-crushing hug. She squeaked in alarm, but then started to hug me back. "You're weird," she muttered, but I saw the two bright red stains on her cheekbones. That's when the announcer came in. With a bright smile she said, "Alright girls, back on the stage." We followed in a single file line, smiling brightly and stepping out of the red velvet curtain.

Everyone, or I should say, every man in the audience stopped talking. "We all know that you're here for one reason and one reason only, so why don't we start with the Claiming.

Alright," she opened a white envelope. "The first to be Claimed will be . . . Temperance Shula." A girl with dark, wide eyes stepped forward. She was petite and beautiful.

"This girl is outdoorsy, and organized. She loves to hike, read, and play the cello. Her favorite color is maroon and she's a killer in a dress. Any claims?"

5 or 6 guys stood up and they all turned to look at each other, raking their gazes over one another. Slowly, one by one they all sat down, till there was only guy left standing. He turned to look at Temperance and instead of the cold hard masks that seemed to be on everyone's face tonight, his smile was soft and warm, his eyes alight with some emotion I couldn't name. Temperance stepped off that stage and into the mans arms, they embraced for a minute then sat down. It went on like this all along the line of girls, I was happy because it seemed each one was with who they were supposed to be with. Evangeline stood next to me and when the announcer said her name her hand found mine and gripped it tight. For a moment no one stood up, and then, right in the front row, some one stood up. Embry.

No one questioned her match, not even the other male leaders. Evangeline looked a bit confused but happy all the same when she stepped into Embry's arms. I smiled. Then they called me to the very edge of the stage. I stepped forward like all the other girls before me.

"This is Isabella Marie Swan. She's a bit klutzy, but to all those males out there who love to rescue a damsel in distress she's your girl." I frowned, more like pouted, and crossed my arms over my chest and stuck out my hip slightly. Some of the men out in the audience laughed.

"She's a great cook, and could probably open up her own restaurant if she wanted to, and as you can all see, she's great to look at." My mouth dropped open, again more laughs.

"Who claims her?"

I was shocked to see 10 or 11 males stand up. All of them impressive in the looks department, but what made my heart stop beating was the fact that Jacob Black stood among them.

One by one each of the males sat down, except for two. Jacob faced an older werewolf, slightly taller than Sam. When neither own of them sat down, the announcer asked: "Am I to assume this means we need a challenge ring?"

Without waiting for an answer, all the werewolves seemed to back up. Sam, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Emily, Seth, Leah, and Evangeline all stopped by to talk to Jacob. Sam grabbed his forearm and looked at him as if to grab him, but Jacob shook him off, his mouth working furiously.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but I was scared. As I watched the circle of wolves fan out, I was surprised to see, Jacob and the other male circling each other. Suddenly, the unknown male changed and lunged at Jacob, his long claws swiping at his cotton covered waist. Jacob leaped out of the way. Barely. I lunged toward the circle, and the announcer held me back.

"What are they doing?!" I gasped out.

"This is the Pack way." The announcer women said quietly. "They must fight, to prove who is superior, the one who wins will get the prize: You."

"What happens to the one who loses?" I asked frantically.

"They die."


	21. Bella To The Rescue

Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I hope this will satisfy you for now.

L.A.B.

The fighting continued no matter how much I protested. About five minutes into it, I stopped fighting against the arms restraining me and started praying, to God, to anyone one, who could, to keep my Jacob safe. Silent tears tracked down my face as Jacob took a blow to his head. He stumbled and the other wolf hit him in the gut. Jacob fell.

The wolf pounced on him, phasing to a full wolf and had Jacob by the throat. With an angry cry I pitched forward out of the arms holding me. I looked frantically until I spotted a red fire extinguisher. I snatched up the heavy metal and hurled it into the ring; it hit the wolf in his face and making howl in pain, recoiling from Jacob. It gave him enough time to phase. There was a loud rip and in Jacob's place was a tall, huge, brunette wolf. His fur was russet, long and silky, glinting in the beams from the lights overhead.

With a jolt I realized that this animal standing in Jacob's place was identical to the wolf charm inside my locket. For a moment I wondered what it meant and then a loud, pained howl filled the room. My eyes widened and my heartbeat quickened. Fearing the worst I squinted to see through the crowd that had gathered round the ring.

The white wolf had Jacob by the flank and was dragging him around the room, his blood smearing the floor in a horrible painting. Snarling and scraping, Jacob was rearing up his front half, biting at the white wolf but it was obvious to the crowd, and myself, that Jacob was tiring. And fast. Resolve filled me and I made a decision right then and there.

This time there were no hands restraining me as I dashed out into the ring. Sam and the rest of the Pack seemed to lunge in, Sam leading the way, but they were held back, much like I had been. I didn't register the sudden silence in the room, or the fact that the elder wolves in the room were looking on with approval, all I saw was Jacob. I rammed my self into the white wolf this time. Though my strength was nothing compared to his he seemed to notice the weight difference on his back and backed off with a muted growl.

I covered Jacobs large body with mine, unconscious of the sobs that racked my body, trying to shield him and said in a raw voice; "Enough! I-I'll go with y-you, just, p-please . . . don't hurt m-my Jacob!"

The room was silent, nothing sounded, and no one even breathed. I didn't see or hear anything, but I felt a ripple in the air, like a warm air masses whizzing by me and when I looked up meekly, the man was tugging on his briefs. A blush crossed my cheeks and buried my face in Jacob's fur. He smelled like pines and fresh dew. Tears filled my eyes as I though of how close I had just come to losing him.

He'd come to mean more to me than I wanted to admit and seeing him stand up for me, so I wouldn't have to be bartered and sold for like a possession, made my trust in him grow all the more. I'd lost one man in my life, and though they weren't the same and what I felt for them was as different as night from day, I couldn't bare to lose a second one. I looked up to see the other male just walking out of the circle and I felt confused.

"Hey," I called. The man turned and glanced at me coolly. "Aren't you supposed to go all control freak on me?" his lips lifted in a charming smile and for one second my head got a little dizzy from all that testosterone coming from one person.

"Nah. I know a good match when I see one and I'm not about breaking up peoples relationships."

My mouth took on the shape of an 'o' as his meaning hit home.

"Oh, no, me and Jacob … Jacob and I … we're not … That is, we're just friends."

The male looked me up and down, lingering pointedly on the hands that still clutched Jacob's fur coat.

"Mm-hmm, I can see that." My face flushed and looked down. We were in a compromising position here. He had snuggled up to me when I covered him and my … assets now pillowed his head, although there wasn't much to add cushion or anything. It didn't seem that bad because he was in his wolf form.

"Plus, you know, I'm not sure I wanted to see what would be your next round of ammo if I didn't give up soon." He reached up and fingered a miniscule bruise on his forehead.

"Oh, no." I gasped in contrition. "Are you okay?" I asked making a move to stand up, but Jacob mewled slightly and I stopped shifting, holding every muscle still.

The man grinned. "I'm fine, just next time, talk to one of the elder's instead of throwing a fire extinguisher. I'm Brody, by the way."

"Bella." I blushed, _again._ "But I guess you already knew that."

A shadow fell over Jacob and I, and I lifted my head to see the Pack standing around me. Quil, Embry, Evangeline, and Jared were grinning. Paul and Sam, on the other hand looked furious. Emily just looked plain worried.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" Sam demanded harshly. I flinched at his tone and looked down at the ground like a patronized child. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Do you have any idea the danger you just put yourself in? If it had been any other wolf he would have ripped you to shreds." I tried to ignore him and focused on Jacob. His eyes were no longer that open, warm brown, but a predatory, all most animalistic yellow.

His eyes were open and staring into mine. Haltingly, he lifted his torso off the ground. When his head was closer to mine, he snuggled it in the crook between my shoulder and cheek. I couldn't help giggling a little bit cause his whiskers tickled. I frowned as I felt something warm and rough slide over my neck. And, I soon found out, wet.

"Eewww. Jake!" I pulled back and swiped at my neck with my hand. "Ew, ew, _ew_. Why did you do that?" He offered a weak cough sounding bark and I laughed. He let his body slump against me again and I vaguely realized Sam had stopped yelling now.

I looked up at the Pack. "Will he be okay?" Sam nodded, and Jared answered; "Yeah, he'll just need some rest." I nodded relieved. Then, I felt that warn air mass sliding over me again, the air around me thick with it. I watched with amazement as the hair receded from Jacob's body revealing golden bronze skin. His bones cracked and popped, lengthening to human limbs and I was glad he was facing downward or else I would've gotten an eyeful.

I contemplated the lack of body hair on his legs after Paul and Jared heaved him up, an arm on each of their shoulders. When my gaze landed squarely on Jacob's rear end I looked away, my face heating like a hot air balloon.

I stood up and looked around at all the familiar faces surrounding me and felt a surge gratitude and kinsman ship. "What do we do now?" I asked helplessly. Paul grinned; the angry lines around his mouth turning having a much more enlightening affect that when he was scowling. "We party."

A bunch of the guys yelped and whooped in agreement and I shook my head ruefully at their enthusiasm. They led me back to the underground tunnel and brought me into this huge nightclub filled with gyrating bodies and pulsing music. Emily, and Kate tried to convince me to come along but I opted to stay in the room that was reserved for us to stay in and keep an eye on Jacob.

Nobody pointed out that he didn't need it, and for that I was grateful. I cooked up some Progresso chicken noodle soup and plopped onto the couch of the living room. I watched The Notebook and cried till I couldn't see anymore. Then I watched Blood and Chocolate, which I have to say does not follow the book at all but I liked it better.

I got up around 12:37 am to check on Jake and was gratified to see him sleeping peacefully. I frowned though, as I saw the black circles under his eyes. He'd been working too hard with this whole patrol thing. My fingers reached out of their own accord and traced the shadows.

His eyes fluttered and I jerked my hand back to my side. His eyes blinked open sleepily, like an owl's, the brown in them swirling around and around like melted chocolate.

"Hey," he said sleepily. His slight smile showed a dimple in his left cheek and he stretched his big limbs along the bed. It was actually huge enough to fit him. "Hi."

He stared at me a couple seconds, totally at ease. Then his expression went from adorable and caring to black and angry. He suddenly surged upward making me jerk backward. He grasped my shoulders tightly his hands just as clinched as his jaw and he demanded in a low, restrained voice; "What the hell did you think you were doing, running out in the circle like that?"

I flushed and bristled at his angry words, even though I'd already heard them from Sam. "I was busy thinking about saving your ass." Inside my head, I blanched never having said that word, any curse word for that matter, before.

His face tightened with unrestrained fury. "I didn't need your help."

I cocked my head to the side. Who was he _kidding_? "Oh, yeah, I could see that. You didn't need anyone's help with your blood becoming damn mural on the wall!"

His fists crushed my shoulders in a bruising hold and jerked me forward so my body was pressed against his. "That isn't the point, you could've gotten hurt." He snarled, and I registered a glimpse of … fang (?) beneath his lips.

"So could you!" We were both panting now. And suddenly it wasn't anger driving us. Our breath mingled together, my air flopping his bangs out of his face. I thought of what I could've lost today and by the darkening of his eyes he was thinking the same about me. I thought about if he had died I wouldn't have ever been able to experience the feelings he evoked inside me. Happiness, contentment … love. My mind went back to that amazing kiss in his bedroom and I thought, _I don't want to ever see this man again and not kiss him. _ And then I laid my lips on his.

His lips, so warm and soft, cradled mine. I felt his hand slip up from my shoulder and into my hair. I felt him tug the strands lightly to tip my head back. His tongue teased my bottom lip and his other hand slipped down to my hip. My hands settled on his shoulders and started to rub. He groaned and wiggled his tongue lightly. I opened my mouth willingly. Our tongues danced around each other then curled together. I'd never thought I'd like French kissing. The idea of sharing spit with someone and poking tongues at one another seemed too gross to even consider. Our first kiss had been tender, curious and experimental, full of innocent questions. _Can I do this? Can I put my hand here? Is this too far?_

It had even resembled Edwards light butterfly kisses. Not this one. This one was fueled by worry and desperation. Fear. I clutched him closer. My fingers threaded through the hair at his nape, massaging the muscle their and I felt his big chest beneath me expand with a heart felt groan. He pulled his mouth but arched his body against me.

"That feels so good, Isabella. You taste so good. And your _scent."_ He moaned, burying his head in my neck, inhaling deeply. Shudders racked his big body, making me feel bold and seductive. Something I'd never experienced an inkling of in Edward's cold embrace.

Jacob was so warm, his hold so possessive it took my breath away. His actions said; _"Mine! She's mine and no one else can even look at her."_ His touch said; _"I want you." _His gaze said; _"Never leave me."_

I panted breathlessly, a long high-pitched wail emerging from my throat when he nibbled the sensitive tendon on the side of my neck. He pulled back like lightening. "Was that bad?"

"No," I moaned, urging his head back to my neck. He buried his mouth there again and I asked; "What about my scent?"

He moaned. "Your scent is so … _sweet._ So _good._ Like berries, ice cream, vanilla, cinnamon, and maybe a little spice."

I drew back a little and looked at his face curiously. "I smell like _dessert_ to you?"

He grinned wolfishly, and it could only be described as wolfishly, and made a low noise deep in his throat. "Mmm, yes." The part that really hit home though, was the lack of any pain. There was no stab in my chest or heavy breathing that was pain induced anyway. I knew who also thought I smelled like food but it didn't hurt. Not in the least bit, just like the day after with my first kiss with Jacob.

I smiled brilliantly and we stared at each other for the longest time. After a moment or two I started to feel embarrassed under his scrutiny. To escape his enchanting gaze I looked down between us. Big mistake. Sometime during our little make-out session I'd wrapped my legs around his waist. Jacob sat propped up against the headboard of the bed, one hand behind my neck, the other my thigh. My _naked _thigh.

My face flushed. My dress had hiked up and his hand had slid down from my hip. This made a very compromising situation. My legs were spread on him and all I could think about was that if someone came here they would get the worst ideas in their head. I started to unwrap my legs awkwardly, but he held them there and when I looked up and glared at him he was grinning an annoyingly handsome grin.

"Would you please let me up?" I gritted through my teeth.

"You are up." He lifted me up even higher on his body, and my legs tightened instinctively around his stomach now. I had to tilt my head forward to see him now. He stared at me; the teasing expression on his face left and in its place was an emotion so intense it took my breath away. I lifted my hand toward his face and stroked his bangs from his forehead. He closed his eyes and leaned back against the headboard again.

"Are we a thing now?"

The question startled me, and my hand froze. Jacob opened his eyes and looked at me. I swallowed.

"Depends on what you mean by thing."

Jacob looked down and seemed to be in deep concentration. He lifted his head. "Like a girlfriend-boyfriend kind of thing."

I swallowed thickly again. "I don't know, Jake." His face fell and I hastened to give him my explanation. "What if it went wrong? Would we still be able to be friends if we had to break up?"

He looked at me, cupping my cheeks in between his heated palms. "You don't need to worry about that Bells. I'll never be able to leave you." I frowned

"Buy what if your imprint shows up and-." I bit off my words as Jacob stared at me incredulously. Then he started to laugh.

"Bella, Bella, my sweet, innocent, naïve, little Bella. You are my _imprint_."

My eyes widened and my mouth formed an 'o' again. His face took on a serious look again. "I'll never be able to leave you Bella. I'll never be able to hurt you because it would be hurting me too. I love you, Hells Bells. And I know you're not ready to fell that for me but I'm willing to wait as long as it takes." My hands filled with unshed tears at his kindness and I smiled.

My head fell forward and our cheeks brushed against one another's. He ran his hands up and down my back, sometimes pausing to fit his hands around my butt. To say the least I was shocked and stiffened against him the first time he did it, but he made it clear it was nothing. It became a routine. He'd run his hands ran up either side of my spine then trail off to either shoulder. Then the length of my arm, back down my spine, around my rear end then up again.

The light feather like touches made my head roll and my heart slow. Pretty soon I was stretching my body against his like a sinuous cat. My bones were liquid and my breathing steady. Against my will, I felt my limbs getting heavier, and my eyelids fluttered.

"That's it, Angel. Go to sleep, I'll be right here with you." His voice rumbled beneath my ear as I laid my head down on his muscled chest. It was much better than any pillow. His heartbeat reverberated through me and I found myself lulled to sleep by the hypnotic rhythm.

* * * *

JPOV

I awoke warm and well rested with a silken coverlet around me, my head buried in the sweet smelling pillows. My eyes snapped open. I didn't own a silken coverlet nor were any of my pillows scented. The silken coverlet was an asleep Bella sprawled across me. Her hair was right under my nose, her sweet scent driving me crazy.

I thought about our conversation last night and smiled. It would be a wonderful life from now on.


	22. Fighting, Kissing, and Shopping, OH MY!

I awoke, warm and languid, perfectly content. I stretched and kicked my feet out from under the covers, needing the cool air on my hot skin. After laying flat on my back for a few seconds I turned onto my side and stretched, not yet opening my eyes. A smile curled my lips as I thought about last night.

With a happy sigh I snuggled back into the bed, trying my best to wallow in the delicious warmth underneath me. I burrowed my head in the warm crook between the velvet pillows, the scent of pines and fresh rain filling my head. Then I frowned. Velvet pillows? Who ever heard of velvet pillows? I pulled back and opened my bleary eyes to a very happy, very _smug_, Jacob.

My cheeks burned with a familiar fire as I realized that I was practically sprawled on top of him. My legs fell open in a V around his hips, my arms wrapped around his shoulders and one of my hands was threaded through the hair at the nape of his neck. My head had been buried in the hollow between his neck and shoulder.

"G-good morning." I greeted shyly.

"Mmmm, it certainly is." He brought his hands up to my face from where they had been lightly resting on my waist. He pushed back my hair and kissed my forehead. My eyelids fluttered shut, as he moved his warm lips down to my nose, then my cheeks and my eyelids, my neck and chin, before finally settling on my lips. The hand in his hair clenched and tugged, my other hand slowly creeping around his back to his chest. With wary movements, Jacob slowly sat up, elevating me so that I was looking down on him, again. I was basically sitting in his lap now, except my thighs were wrapped around his waist.

I pulled back, a small smile playing on the corners of my mouth. I looked down at him, my eyebrows raised. "You seem to like this position a lot." He looked down with a blush, which intensified when he realized he was no perfect level with my chest. "I like being able to look up at you," he whispered, his breath warming my chest and shoulders. I untangled my hands from his hair and cupped his face tilting it toward mine. As his face neared, I thought about how good his warm chest felt against mine. Skin to skin. Wait … skin? That's right I still had my dress on from last night. I hadn't even showered in two days!

Suddenly I remembered something very important. I stiffened and pulled back, trying to remove my body from his, but he kept his hands stubbornly around my waist.

Jacob frowned.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No!" I gasped, still struggling against his vice like grip.

"Then what is it?"

My cheeks burned. "Nothing, I just wanna go to the bathroom."

Still frowning he stared at me, then declared; "I don't believe you."

I gaped.

He stared.

A few moments passed and I finally let my head sag against his shoulder. "I av ornin eth."

I felt his light chuckle vibrate in his throat before he tried removing my head from his shoulder.

"What was that?"

I mumbled my previous statement only a little louder, tipping my head forward so that my hair fell in front of my face.

"Sorry, I didn't get that."

I sighed and said in a normal tone; "I have morning breath." Silence met my ears. And then a great guffaw of laughter. Jacob's laugh was so deep it shook the entire bed frame. He released my waist only to let his hands slip to my hips. My whole face felt as if it was on fire, and I felt a small spark of anger inside me. His hold on my hips was so loose I easily broke it this time. He was so startled that when I hit him across the chest, as hard as I could, he fell backward. I walked quickly to the bathroom and slammed the door.

"Bella?" Jacob's muffled voice came through the bathroom door. Not wanting to hear it, I reached over and turned on the water faucet.

"Aw, Bells." Damn, I could still hear him. I grabbed my toothbrush and started to brush my teeth vigorously.

"C'mon Bells, I'm sorry." I ignored him as best I could, ignoring his pleas, and I couldn't help smirking a tiny bit in satisfaction as his voice started to pitch in panic.

"Bells, please talk to me. Please, please, please Bells." He was starting to sound desperate now.

I didn't make any noise what so ever. When he started to bang on the door, I decided to put him out of his misery and open the door, however, I immediately felt guilty when I saw his frantic expression. Frowning I stood on my tiptoes and cupped his lean cheeks in my soft hands. He looked so confused and hurt I immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you; I was just being a little bit vindictive. I'm sorry. It was a joke. I'm sorry."

When there was no change in his expression I slipped my hands around him, worry making my heart beat a fast rhythm. Suddenly his grip tightened and I was hurled across the room. I bounced on the bed with an undignified 'oomph'. I looked up to see a grinning Jake and with an outraged yell that was partly laughter I picked up one of the pillows and hurled it at him. He dodged without any thought, letting out a huge booming laugh in the process.

"Jerk!" I yelled, but I laughed as I said it. He grinned at me. "You really shouldn't have said that." Then he pounced.

He landed on me, but not heavily, and rolled until I was under him again with my hands pinned above my head. He growled lightly, playfully and nipped at my collarbone, then snuffled lightly against my neck. I giggled at the tickly sensation.

Then the door opened.

"Hey Bella, I just wanted to ask you-. Oh, whoops, sorry to interrupt."

I shoved Jake and he, thankfully, complied and rolled flat on his back, with an exasperated sigh.

"It's okay, Evangeline. What is it?"

A blush staining her cheeks, she shuffled her feet as she entered our room. "Um, I've come to collect you to shop for our outfits tonight."

"No," I moaned and flopped onto my back. "Jacob," I pleaded, crawling into his side and nuzzling my face into his long hair, "don't let her take me, please." I felt his hands come up to my shoulders to cup them. He smoothed them over my cool flesh, leaving goose bumps along my skin.

"She'll be down in a minute Eve." Jake chuckled as I clung tighter to him.

When the door closed, I moaned more, mumbling 'no' over and over. I clutched Jake even closer with my hands. He laughed at my theatrics. He pried my hands from him and turned me around, giving a good shove between the shoulder blades. "Go, on."

I took a few steps forward, and then had an idea. Whirling around in time to catch Jacob before he stood up, I tackled him back down onto the bed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, burying my face in his neck. He laughed softly, not like his other laughs. "Bells, come on." He coaxed, trying to get me to loosen my hold.

I shook my head. "Nope, uh-uh. As in, not gonna happen."

"And why not?" his voice was amused and cajoling, almost like a teacher with a little kid.

I pressed my mouth to his neck very lightly, and whispered; "I don't want to leave you." I felt him shudder beneath me, and his hands tightened instinctively around my thighs. I pulled back and looked at him, my eyes heavy lidded and smoky. Jake's pupils dilated and his mouth opened as he panted softly. I leaned in slowly, tipping my head forward so my hair brushed along his face, and I smiled slightly as his breathing picked up even more. I stared deep into his eyes, and then … jumped off his chest.

"Alright, Jake, whatever you say. If you really want me to go I'll go."

I quickly picked up my shoes and walked out the door. I peeked over the side just in time to see him sitting up and shaking his head as if to clear it. I laughed lightly as I walked down the hall towards the main entrance, oh, that was fun.

* * * * *

Eve grabbed my arm the minute she saw me and started to drag me towards a hidden elevator. As soon as the doors closed she started to squeeze for information.

"So, what happened? I assume from what I saw earlier you guys got along alright, right?"

I nodded slightly. "Yeah, we were just playing after a quick scuffle this morning."

"Ooh, what about?"

I looked at her avid face and had to laugh. "I didn't figure you for the filandering type, Eve."

She blushed and tipped her head down.

"Besides I'm not the only one who got a boyfriend last night. How're things between you and Embry?"

She looked up, her eyes practically glowing. "Great. He's so sweet, and so kind, he treats me as if I'm made of glass, and considering all the other guys I know treat me as they would a guy friend, it's a nice change."

I smiled and nodded. "Good for you."

There was a moment of silence, but it wasn't bad. It was comfortable.

After a little a while I asked where we were going.

"Just a little boutique down in Port Angeles, we'll be back here before dark. Hopefully."

"How exactly does this Utopia thing go?"

She sighed, her shoulders slumped. "I despise the man who thought that up, for it was indeed a man. The women are supposed to go out and by medieval gown, corsets and everything. Because when you go through the passage way in the back, it leads you into this … realm."

"Realm?"

"Yes, a world different from our own, filled with every mythical creature you can think of, and some you can't. It's sorta like Narniya romanticized."

Wow. That was real weird. I mean, not that this all hasn't been a little weird, but going back in time (So to speak)? But, who knows, it might be a little fun. Psh. Yeah sure.

* * * * *

When we got down to the shop I was amazed at how many different types of dresses there were. There were the Elven gowns, the Maiden gowns, the Duchess gowns, the Lily gowns, the Tempest gowns, the Dangerous Liason gown, the Sweetheart gowns, the Valentine gowns, the Empire Velvet gowns, and the Ever After gowns. Believe me there were more but I just lost track.

Evangeline found a simple, white flowing gown, with long sleeves and a belt around the waist, with her long hair she looked like an angel. I was uneasy about my gown, not because I didn't like it but because it was a bit … revealing. The over dress was a sheer lavender chiffon and the under dress was a heavy blue silky. It was gauzy and float-y and dreamlike. I felt a little exposed in it since Evangeline demanded I not wear a bra, but I knew Jacob would like it.

We practically sprinted back to the warehouse, sliding down the tunnel without any hesitation this time. We snuck past the lounge when we saw the whole pack there already waiting. Well, come on, they don't have to put on any corsets.

We hurried to get ready, hoping around on one foot to put on shoes and sharing the tiny bathroom mirror. I only put a light touch of makeup on, going for a natural feel. A quick sweep of blue and silver eye shadow, and a swipe of light pink lip-gloss and I was done. I put my hair up in a bun, letting a few of my more curly hair to fall down around my neck and face. I had a plain black satin ribbon tied around my neck and beaded satin slip on's.

I have to say, though I've never really been a fan of making a grand entrance, the look on Jake's face was worth it. He looked like those cartoons where the wolf gets hit with the frying pan. Hahaha, I made a joke without knowing it.

I sidled up to his side with a confidence I hadn't felt before. When I looked up into his face, my heart actually stopped from the pure love and what I thought was pride radiating from his dark eyes. Even as my heart rejoiced I felt a pang of guilt for not being ready to love him back. But I wouldn't let that get to me. Not tonight. All the paired werewolves lined up one by one, the single ones saying they would party with the nymphs when we got there. And then we walked through the giant, dank, dark hole in the wall.


	23. Kiss, Kiss, Bang, BANG!

The sight that met my eyes when we stepped out of that cave like entrance was … indescribable. Never had I seen anything more beautiful. The sky was a crystal clear violet, dozens of green fields spread out before our feet. Two warm arms slipped around my waste. Jacob's warm breath tickled the very back of my neck as he spoke.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Amazing," I breathed, my voice barely above a whisper, as if I was somehow afraid I would break the spell. Tiny stars winked at us from above, as if sharing a secret. When I concentrated more on the hills, I saw other couples gazing up at the heavens as well, and a few others doing something else, if you get my drift. *wink*

The sky was a blanket of blue velvet, and the air that blew around our bodies, pushing and pulling at our clothes, was as warm as an exhalation of breath. Even without the sun upon it the grass sparkled with natural cleanliness. The trees whispered among us and seemed to move in their own sensual dance. Everything was earthy and natural with a tang, a feeling, of something beyond us. I didn't know how to explain it. it was as if all the problems we had seemed insignificant in this place. Why? What was so special about here? And why did it feel as if I … _belonged_?

It made me feel as if all my thoughts, my petty worries for the future were nothing but pathetic pieces of paper fluttering away at the lightest sweep of air. My incredulous thoughts of Jacob's imprint still hovered over me. He'd said I was his imprint but I didn't believe him. He probably mistook his own puppy love for the real deal. The thought made my heart heavy but I knew that, even if given the chance to leave before I got hurt again, I would stay with him, if only for the short amount of time that would be allowed to me.

The Pack stood for a while admiring all around us and then turned us toward the dark woods. I shivered as the darkness closed around us, scraggly fingers grabbing and pulling at me, making me stumble and fall against Jake. Something wet ghosted over my arm and my flesh erupted into Goosebumps. I could barely see an inch in front of my nose and mysterious noises echoed from my left. In a reflexive gesture, that was just as much scared as protective, I buried my face into Jakes chest, clutching his clothes in a death grip, probably wrinkling them beyond repair.

Then, just as sudden as walking through that tunnel, the darkness was gone. Banished by the warm light erupting from the roof of the forest. It was as if the night had ended in the blink of an eye. A pasture sparkling of emerald green grass and a rainbow of flowers greeted us with a warm whisper from the sparkling clear, babbling brook. Miniature, natural waterfalls fell from the side of the pasture, turning the pinwheel that obviously generated the energy needed too keep the little cottage bright and warm.

We walked up the walkway that was paved with cobblestones. When we passed the part of the stream that ran along side the walkway I could've I saw … tiny people, girls to be exact swimming in the brook; one's with neon colored hair, sparkling wings, and tails. I don't know why that surprised me, I mean, if vampires and werewolves exist, why not fairies? Still it all seemed to make my head spin. When the group was up to the door, I saw Sam remove a key from his pocket and he unlocked the cottage. The Pack moved into the house one by one and as one Pack member after another disappeared into the tiny house I wondered frantically that all of us weren't going to fit. I looked at the outside of the cottage and shook my head. Nope. Nuh-uh. Ain't gonna' happen. Period.

But still, one after another, Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul, Embry, Evangeline, Quil, and then Jacob all seemed to fit. I was next; I peeked into the doorway more than shocked to see that while the outside cottage was tiny, the inside was a mansion.

It had a gorgeous dining room with burgundy curtains and stain glass windows. The table was more than big enough, and a beautiful mahogany color. The living room was absolutely huge, with four to five couches spread around and a flat screen TV along with an X-Box, Wii, and Play station 2 situated under it. When I looked at it all I could think was, _I know what the guys will be doing for the next six hours_.

We followed a long hallway, looking as nearly every door was opened and searched. There were five bathrooms, two tubs, four showers, and a hot tub on the inside patio. All I could think about while this was going on was; _Who has the money to pay for that kind of water bill?_

Each room had a theme it seemed; A color that it revolved around.

Ours was painted red and black, with a huge mahogany bed in the middle of the room. It had a window that incased the east wall, giving a perfect view of a sparkling lake.

"It's gorgeous," I breathed. I was almost afraid to break the wonderful silence.

Then I let out a very un-like-Bella squeal and launched myself across the bed. I turned onto my back and said; "This is so _cool_!"

I heard a very deep-throated chuckle and could only guess it was Jacob laughing at me. I raised my head to look at the doorway and sure enough Jacob was have bent over laughing his heart out. I smiled peacefully while letting the sound of his laugh flow through me. The warm baritone filled the empty room and made it seem happier, lighter. His teeth were white against his skin, his lips stretched so wide I wondered if it hurt. My gaze traveled downward and I watched his skin ripple as he laughed and moved. His arms flexed unconsciously, and his abdomen contracted as he bent at the waist. I observed there was no extra roll of skin on his stomach and had a moment of envy that anyone could be so … perfect. And Jacob was indeed perfect.

When Jake stopped laughing and looked at me he got this sheepish expression on his face.

"What?" he asked in a tone of voice that was a little bit annoyed. Unfortunately for him, I could see the very adorable blush on his cheekbones, even with his dark skin. I grinned toothily and said; "Nnnoooothin'." Dragging out the word in a long Arizona drawl, still looking somewhat hungrily at his muscled chest. It was gorgeous and I wondered why I hadn't ogled him before. His golden skin seemed like burnished bronzed in the dimmed light of our room. It looked both soft and hard at the same time. It held an immeasurable amount of strength to it, I knew all too well, and yet, it still looked like spread silk. While Jacob was practically Sam's size he was not as muscled as Paul or maybe Quil. He was muscled, no doubt, but he wasn't overly buff. But he wasn't lanky like Embry, either. He was the perfect place in between. And while he wasn't all that hairy he had a thatch of hair between his pecs. It was spread out across the upper part of his torso evenly; there wasn't any place that had very little hair or a large amount of hair. It arrowed down and diminished right around the middle of his ribcage. It looked like the shape of an upside down triangle.

I'd never been one to think body hair was attractive but on Jacob it looked … sexy. I wondered if, because of the change, not only did the Quileute boys grow mentally faster and age, along with their weird growth spurts, but also perhaps their bodies matured just as fast. Which would mean, I trailed my guess downward almost automatically and, just as I suspected, there was also a trail of hair dissecting his abdomen. It led down to his jeans, and disappeared under the waistband. When I realized that I had been staring at that one particular place for much longer than necessary I leisurely trailed my gaze back up.

His face reddened even more, no doubt a result of my intense study of his body, and he reached up to rub the back of his neck with his hand like Charlie does when he's frustrated, looking away as he did it. My grin grew wider. I slowly got up from the bed and I saw Jake glance at me somewhat nervously from the corner of his eye. I walked up to him and paused in front of him. He tipped his head forward so his hair fell in front of his face.

"You know, you're really beautiful."

He grinned slightly and quoted me. "Sort of beautiful, you mean?"

I shook my head vehemently. "Nope." I popped my lips at the 'p' sound. "I mean, you're one hundred percent of gorgeous," I kissed the center of his chest, the crisp curls tickled against my lips, and I like the feel them so much I nuzzled my face over his chest, inhaling the musky smell of him and listening to the pounding beat of his heart. "Wonderful," I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his throat, "hopelessly attractive," I kissed his chin, "werewolf." I kissed his lips gently, if not a little longer than necessary.

Not really thinking about it, I lifted my hands to his chest, running them along his torso in slow languid strokes. He looked at me from beneath his bangs, like I do from beneath my eyelashes, a small smile on his lips. To tell you the truth I didn't think about my next motions or the consequences they would bring. But I knew I would wonder later what exactly had gotten into me, whether it was the magical land we resided in now, or the fact that it seemed as if we were wrapped in our own little world. Just Jacob and I. No pissed of pack mates, no future imprint and definitely no Cullen's.

I tightened my arms around his neck and slowly, almost at a snail's pace, I drew myself up against him, making it so my feet dangled off the floor and his arms had to wrap around my waist to keep me from slipping, seeing as I have zero upper body strength. And our eyes never looked away from each other the whole time. Everything around us seemed to fade as we just drowned in each other. We were still. It wasn't a physical thing, I didn't want to kiss him or make out with him, not that the invitation would be turned down, but it was like we were attracted to each other. Like two magnets we their opposite sides pressed against each other. I was the negative and he was the positive.

Slowly, as if in a trance, Jacob carried me over to the bed. Ever so slowly, he lowered me to the bed, treating me as if I was a china doll. He laid down beside me and curled an arm around my waist. He pressed our foreheads together and our noses rubbed together lightly, in a small Eskimo kiss. We breathed the same air, my breath was his and his was mine. The feeling was so warm and intimate, like we had built a little cocoon around us, together. Then a thought popped into my head and I sat up straight as a washboard.

"Wait a minute. Why the heck did I get dressed up if we were just gonna' lay on the bed and make goo-goo eyes at each other?! I mean, seriously, I'm all dressed up and everything and we're just gonna' ---."

I was cut off by warm silk and slick velvet. Jacob slowly pushed me back down onto the bed, his mouth moving over mine with skilled precision. It was shocking, really, how good he was at this. I didn't think I wanted to know how exactly he got so good at this, but any ability of thought was damaged as his hand slipped the strap of my dress down my shoulder. I stiffened, thinking that he was trying to cop a feel, but his hands stayed responsibly above my collarbone.

It was as if he were the one thing holding me together, holding me _here_. It was like he was my center gravity. _Wow, that sounds …really corny. _I thought sarcastically. But it was the way it felt. But then all my thoughts went out the window at Jake's next actions.

His mouth, however, decided to explore. He trailed his hot lips down my throat and across my shoulder. He nipped and nibbled along the curve, soothing each little bite with his silky tongue. I gasped as each bite sent little shocks through my system. Something tugged near the bottom of my abdomen, something that made me feel achy and shaky. I finally understood what all those romance novels meant when they said 'hot and bothered'. My heart was careening out of control, making me gasp for much needed air. I was starting to feel light head and I clutched at Jacob, needing _something_ to make me stable.

He resumed to kissing up my neck to my lips, leaving a damp trail in his wake. I shivered at the loss of the heat in some places and moaned a welcome for the return of the hard press of his lips against mine. _He kisses like an angel, _I thought, and then I frowned the tiniest bit. _No not an angel, a demon, a wicked, delicious, sexy demon._ Then, once again, my thought process was halted as I felt the very tip of his tongue move deliberately around the entrance of my closed lips. I opened eagerly; I was really getting the hang of this kissing thing.

I felt his chest start to vibrate violently and I leaned back, wondering what was happening. As I pulled back I heard the low growl emanating from his chest and smiled slightly, glancing up at Jacob questioningly. Jacob's eyes were hazy and clouded, the pupil expanded so much that there was only a thin ring of green around the outside. He was so adorably befuddled, with his hair mussed and his lips swollen. Slowly the growl that had been about to erupt died down. Then he looked sheepish.

"Sorry." He apologized looking down. "It's kinda' hard to suppress the wolf tendencies."

I laughed and shook my head slightly. "I don't mind." When he didn't raise his gaze from the floor I put my hand under his chin. It took some coaxing but he eventually lifted his shamed gaze. I felt my heart contract a little bit; he looked like a puppy that had just been kicked. "I mean it," I leaned in closer, breathing on him, cupping his face, and pushing his bangs out of the way, "I think it's …" I blushed, and cursed mentally. All well, I guess you can't change your whole character in a day. "Sexy."

He pulled his head back real fast, knocking it against the headboard of the bed. I frowned and reached out to check his head but he just caught my hands and held them still. He didn't seem to care he had just banged his head on solid iron. His eyes were round and his mouth gaped.

"Really?"

I looked down, my blush intensifying. "Uh-uh." I peeked at him from underneath my lashes. "Is that weird?"

He didn't answer he just stared at me for a few seconds. Then he shook his head and groaned. I was afraid now. Did he think I was a freak? Did I upset him? I pondered these things as I stared at my lap, wondering when he was going to tell me to get off him. I must not have been paying attention very well, because the next thing I knew, his lips were on mine, moving almost desperately. I was so surprised I didn't respond the first few seconds. And then I went under.

I'm not sure how long we were like that, it could've been five minutes it could've been five hours but during this time there was no talking. I almost laughed at the irony. We were just making out, like normal teenagers, while we were in a place where werewolves and fairies and all sorts of other creatures hung out.

When I pulled away, he whimpered helplessly. It might've been weird but when this happened I realized what kind of power I had over him. When I leaned forward even slightly, his eyes shut tight and his breathing picked up. When I shifted on his lap and hitched my legs around his waist, he groaned. When I dug my nails into his side he gasped, and when I trailed them down his hard back, he arched into my touch and Goosebumps came up on his arms. I watched his face the whole time I did these things, seeing it contort and twist. To tell you the truth it looked kinda' funny. When I paused my ministrations he opened his eyes to see me smiling.

"What?" he asked in a ragged voice and I shook my head, lowering it so that my chin rested on his chest and I was looking up at him.

"Nothin'." I said and my smile lengthened a bit as I realized we had repeated our earlier banter. He frowned and a pair of cute little wrinkles appeared between his brows. I leaned up and kissed them before settling back down on his chest. This time I tilted my head on it's side so I could hear his thundering heartbeat. I felt his chest move up and down as he breathed and it was such a comforting feeling I wondered how I could've ever thought I could do without this.

With Edward it hadn't mattered that his heart didn't beat or that he was cold as ice, I had been to caught up in the whirlwind of feelings he had evoked inside of me and I knew I would always wonder whether I had loved Edward for Edward or because of his intoxicating vampire tendencies. Now that I had a clear head and heart, I thought about all the things he used to do to keep me safe. As I thought back on all of them, they seemed more parental actions than what a boyfriend would do. He'd always been making my decisions for me, deciding what was best for me, right to the end. He'd always tried to monitor where I was and watch out for me even when it was unnecessary. I didn't blame for the way he acted but at the time, I was too obsessed with not wanting to hurt or offend him to even realize that what he did hurt _me_.

Now that I thought about it, he acted more as a protective sibling than a boyfriend. Now I understood what he meant that day in the forest. It _had _been an adolescent love. Even though Edward had lived one hundred years, he had been inexperienced and hadn't known real love from puppy love. That saying in the bible about love did not describe Edward's feelings for me.

"4Love is patient and kind; love does not envy or boast; it is not arrogant 5or rude. It does not insist on its own way; it is not irritable or resentful; 6it does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but rejoices with the truth. 7 Love bears all problems, believes all things, hopes for everything, and endures all circumstances." (1 Corinthians 13: 4-7, just in case ya'll were wonderin'.)

Edward had insisted in his own way. Edward hadn't endured all circumstances. Edward had not bared all problems and had not believed all things. I had not expected him to be perfect but I had not wished to be treated as if I were no more than a doll to be fought over for time. He had not wanted to change me for fear of my soul, but now I wondered if that really was his reason.

Perhaps he had been scared or even hesitant to give up what had been his life for the past hundred years, who knows? I didn't think I cared anymore. Too much had happed and too much had changed. _I_ had changed. I was no longer vulnerable and shy. Hurt, anger, and even a small amount of hate and resentment had changed me. I was no longer the Bella who selfishly kept her best friend even though she knew it killed him to be just a friend. I no longer wanted to have my boyfriend whisper 'I love you' and not be able to respond. I _refused_ to be that Bella. I only worried if the sudden change inside me would make Jacob care for me any less.

"You have a pretty pensive expression on your face to be doing nothing." Jacob's voice rumbled beneath me.

I lifted my head. "I've been thinking."

He frowned. "That doesn't sound good." I swatted him and this resulted in a playful wrestling match that lasted about ten seconds and ended with me declaring surrender.

"What have you been thinking about?"

"You. Us. Edward." He stiffened when I said the last part and I reached up a hand to rub circles in his tense shoulder.

"Really? What about him?" he said the question in a politely interested tone, as if he didn't really care. But his body language said differently.

I shrugged. "Nothing big, just thinking about how it was never really love between us." That made him sit up straighter.

"Hm?"

I sat up and looked at him. His eyes were narrowed, not in an angry, just … interested. "I mean, that we never really loved each other enough. It was always one compromise after the next. I know all relationships need compromise but does there really have to be so much?" it was a rhetorical question. He knew and just continued to watch me, and listen. "That wasn't all. Edward acted more like a brother, or a father, than a boyfriend. He was always making decisions for me, telling me what was best for me. He chided me when I acted out, which, to him, was whenever I did something remotely like a normal teenager. I'm not saying he was bad to me; it was just the fact that we both had never been in a relationship before. We were both so new to the concept we were always forgetting that just because we found each other didn't mean that we had to cut all connections with everyone else. That added to the fact that he basically wanted to eat me the first time he met me didn't help either. And we could never really be …" I hesitated not sure if Jacob wanted to hear this. I glanced up at him, and while there was a certain spark in his eye and his jaw was clenched he nodded for me to continue.

"Physical. I only ever kissed Edward twice. Twice! And it would've been three except he made faint one time."

I was surprised to feel laughter vibrating in Jacob's chest I looked up to see him trying to hold it in. I sighed, "You can laugh you know." I covered my ears as the booming laugh echoed in our room. Jacob laughed so long and hard that he fell over wheezing and pounded the bed with his fist. I rolled my eyes, and folded my legs under me. When he had finally gotten control of himself he sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. "You done?" he nodded solemnly.

I stared at him for a couple seconds before he said, "You can keep talking."

"I know, that's just it. That was all. We spent all of our time together and made complete fools of ourselves and though I know that I still love him, I know now that it was just an adolescent love. It wasn't serious, and it wasn't long lasting, though at the time I thought nothing could break our bond. But Jake," I looked at him seriously. "I see the way Sam looks at Emily. The way Jared looks at Kim. Me and Edward," I shook my head and spread my hands in front of me. "We never even came close to that. It's exactly as he described it. An addiction. It was like he was a drug for me. And vice versa. It wasn't a healthy relationship." I looked at Jake, willing him to understand. "You, Jake, you're my sun. You seem to make everything lighter. You're good for me."

We stared at each other for the longest time. Then I was suddenly crushed up in his arms. We held each other, soaking everything in. no more words were needed and though I knew I wasn't ready to say those three magic words. I knew that there wasn't anything holding me back from feeling everything I could feel. Jacob clutched at my back and held me to him. And though his hold was desperate, when I looked into his eyes they were so gentle and loving it stole my breath away.

Then he glanced at his watch and sighed. I didn't ask, knowing he would explain. He gave me a kiss on the forehead and said, "Guess I can't keep you to myself all night. Come on," he helped me off the bed and straightened out my dress, seeing as it had gotten quite wrinkled. As he shifted and pulled at the transparent material, his eyes darkened and he leaned in for another kiss. I granted him access and we both forgot why we were leaving the room. It wasn't until I felt the cold glass of the window on my back and the heat of Jakes hands on my inner thighs that I knew we needed to tone it down. I pulled away gasping and it took me more than a few minutes to catch my breath, due to the fact Jake was making it increasingly hard to breathe normally with his examination of neck. Then my breath was gone again when he nipped at my ear and swirled his tongue around it.

_Maybe a few more minutes couldn't hurt,_ I thought and continued to kiss my boyfriend, however when his hand made contact with my panties, I knew it was time to stop.

"Jake, we need to stop". He didn't seem to hear me and was now tugging my underwear down. I grabbed his hand and tried to push it away. "Jake, stop." Previously his eyes had been closed, but the minute I touched his hand his eyes snapped open. It looked as if it took him a while to make sense of what was happening and then he looked down. When he saw where his hand was and mine on top of it, pushing it away. His eyes grew wide and apologetic.

He jerked his hand away, and eased me down before backing away. "I …. I'm so sorry Bells, I didn't mean … I'm sorry."

"Jake," I said and tried to walk towards him but he shook his head sharply and then turned around and fled the room.

* * * * *

After I had readjust my dress, I went after Jacob but when I got to the living room the rest of the pack was already there and Sam was just announcing that they were going to a bonfire. As everyone filtered out to leave I saw Jake among the very end of the group and hurried to catch up with him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the door. He was so surprised he let me.

When the last pack member had left, I let in on him. "Jacob Darian Black," he stuffed his hands in his pockets, shuffled his feet, and stared at the ground. I immediately softened my tone. "Jake," I cupped my hand around his cheek and raised his head to look at me. There was such reprimand in his eyes I almost thought they were Edwards. "Jake," I said again, " I don't want you to ever, ever do that again." He flinched and I immediately understood what way he was interpreting my words. I put my other hand around his face and stroked his cheekbone with my thumb. "I never … want you to leave me like that again." His eyes jerked open a little.

"But, Bells, I …"

I placed a finger over his lips and waited till he fell silent. Then I returned it to his cheek. "I never want you to regret touching me. I never want you to regret losing control with me. I know you have wanted this for a long time and you probably will have trouble holding back, but I don't care." Then a thought occurred to me. "Unless, you care, I mean, if you don't _want_ to touch me anymore I guess that's okay but--."

He cut me off. "_God_, no, Bells. I don't want to ever stop touching you. It just," he inhaled shakily and closed his eyes. "It just … scared me to know that I … couldn't stop when you needed me to." His eyes opened and there was so much agony in them my chest hurt looking at them. "It _killed_ me, Bells."

I smiled lovingly and brought his head down to my height. "Then I guess we'll just have to go a little slower, all right?" he smiled softly and stroked my hair, his eyes roaming over my face.

"Kay."

I leaned up and kissed him gently, but quickly, not wanting to push him. Then grabbed his hand, "Come on, slow poke, we're gonna' get bad seats if we don't hurry." And my heart lifted inside my chest when I heard his booming laugh.

_Hiya, everyone! Long time no see. I apologize if any of you are offended by this chapter, I just can't seem to make them stop kissing each other! Anyway, I've decided this will turn into a long story, with a sequel. So, sadly, yes this story will be ending soon, but not to worry, there'll be a **sequel! **Anyway, I'm also conducting something else in my witches cauldron. Are there any of you who always wanted to read a particular story for Bella and Jacob or Bella and ________? Like Bella/Edward or Bella/Embry? If you have an idea but you just don't know how to write it, or just don't want to, you can pm, e-mail, or just send it to me in a review and I'll type it for you. All credit for the idea will go to you! I'm just the the handywriter. Anyway, other than that, I have nothing else to report. How was everyone's 4th of July?_


	24. From The Wolf's Mouth

We ran to catch up with the pack, but it was all worth the lost breath when we got some of the best seats. Right in front of the fire, there was an old hollowed out log. It was mangled, and seemed to be growing some kind of fungi. The reason it was perfect was that you could lean against the moss-softened wood and it was just like a chair.

When we got there, the guys spotted some food and refreshments set aside and even though we told them to go easy they all pigged out. Most came back with their shirts used as a plate. Sam was mature enough to grab only two cookies, and he and Emily fed each other. It no longer made my heart hurt to watch them together, they were just so happy it was hard not to be happy around them. I glanced worriedly at Leah. Instead of her usual scowl in place there was an open vulnerability that hadn't been there, and as the feeding each other evolved into intimate whispers and caresses, she stood up and left. She didn't make a nasty comment or glare at anyone; she didn't make a scene. She just stood and left.

"Jake,"

"Hmm?" he glanced up at me and I burst out laughing. He'd been eating powdered donuts and he had a thin ring of powdered sugar all around his mouth. He frowned at my obvious amusement.

"What?" he asked clearly irritated.

"Jake," I said again. I leaned in towards him and kissed lightly on the lips then coyly flicked my tongue out to taste the sugar. His eyes widened a bit, and then I whispered near his ear, "I do believe you have something around your mouth."

He immediately made to wipe it off, blushing under his dark skin and I laughed a little and when he scowled at me petulantly, like a little boy, I couldn't help leaning in to kiss him another time. He tasted like warm spice, sugared donuts, and Jacob. It was an intoxicating taste. Once I pulled back I told him to hold my spot for me, he nodded distractedly, a glazed look in his eyes. I smiled then stood up and headed in the direction Leah had.

I found her near a small pool of water, sitting on an old stone. I sat on the ground beside her. I didn't say anything; I knew she wouldn't accept words of sympathy. I waited for ten minutes before stating, "It's okay to hate them you know?"

She didn't answer, just stared onto the murky water with an expression so lonely and desolate I felt my heart tug a little.

"I bet no one has ever told you that. I bet they've said 'it's okay for you to be sad,' 'it's okay for you to be angry,' or my personal favorite 'we understand what you're going through.' But they really don't do they? They don't understand what it feels like to be cast aside as if you were nothing. They don't understand what it feels like to not be able to breathe, or think, or feel. They don't understand what it truly means to want to hate someone so badly, and yet, still love them." She remained stoic through my whole little speech till the last sentence. I noticed her head lower a little and her eyes close.

"They don't get it. No one does. They've never gone through this type of thing. Why should they understand? The truth is they don't, but they're so desperate, desperate to be able to do _something, _to be able to _help, _that they do whatever it is they do best. Whether it's to listen, or encourage, to get angry," I glanced at her, " to stand aside and watch it happen. They do what makes _them_ feel better, what makes them feel like they accomplished something, but it doesn't really help us."

Again I let the silence do its work.

"But some people do understand Leah, if you would only listen to them. Or better yet, if you would talk to them. I bet you've had enough listening to what other people had to say for a lifetime. I know you think I'm just some leech lover that's come in to try n' be all peace and love, and preach about how great the Cullen's actually are. But I'm really not. I'm just doing what I can to survive. You see when Edward left," I exhaled any breath that was left in my lungs.

"It was like, a piece of me was gone. A vital piece, something I couldn't live without. It felt like every breath I took was an effort in itself. I never dealt with anything with anger; it just wasn't my thing. As you can imagine," I laughed a little, "anger isn't very intimidating when it's coming from me. But then, I started to hang out with Jacob and it seemed as if each day was just a little more easier to deal with. Pretty soon after that I was breathing easier and smiling more, but every night when I came home from spending the day with Jacob," I looked down at my hands. "The hurt would come back and it'd all come crashing down on me again. I wasn't wanted, I wasn't loved, I didn't have very many friends, and the ones I did have weren't very good. Well, no, scratch that. Angela was pretty cool but that was it. My father was horrible with doing anything that involved actually being with me. It seemed to me like I was all alone."

"And no one cared." My head snapped sideways to look at Leah, but she was looking at the water, as if she hadn't just spoken. I nodded even though she couldn't see.

"It's just …" she said, helplessly spreading her hands and looking down at them as if they held the answer.

"Fucking hard." I finished for her. Leah laughed, it was harsh and even shrill but it was a laugh.

"Yeah. It's fucking hard."

"Anytime you want to talk, if you're angry, sad, whatever, just come to me. I don't judge and I won't tell anyone what we do. I do hope I see more of you Leah, because I have feeling that, despite me being a vamp tramp," I saw her smile at her most preferred term for, "and you being in permanent bitch mood," her eyes actually twinkled in a somewhat mischievous way, "I know you're a decent person. I think we could come to be good friends. Plus, I have the best therapy for pissed off vibes."

"What is it?" she asked, looking at me for the first time since the conversation started.

I smiled and wagged my finger. "You'll have to hang out with me to find out."

She grumbled under her breath, and I could've sworn I heard 'tricky bitch' in there somewhere but I wasn't sure.

"Come on," I stuck my hand out to her. "They've probably started already."

She stared at my hand for a while before reaching out and grasping it firmly. We both made 'oomph' sounds as we tugged on each other to get up."

I was surprised to see, however, when we got back that the boys had held up for us. Once I settled back in Jake's lap, between his spread legs, he leaned down near my ear.

"What, no bite marks?"

I shivered as he whispered, his breath tickling my neck and ear. I merely smiled and said, "She isn't that bad."

I looked over at where Leah had settled, partly away from the group, and when she glanced over at me I smiled slightly and waved. She smiled a little too; it was strained as if her muscles protested her use of them, and more than a little bemused, but it was a smile, before turning back to the bonfire.

* * * * *

After eating a bit they had a speaker come out to tell us about this 'Utopia'. They said it wasn't discovered until during one of the Challenges, the fighting wolves accidentally broke through the wall. Since it was obvious no one knew about this place, nor claimed it as theirs, they decided to keep it a secret. Though over the years they had to go in there after people who had snuck in they figured out a way to incorporate it into the IM Session.

They said nothing here, besides the houses were man made. Not only that, but all the food we would be eating was organically grown right here. It was amazing, this place. It really was a Utopia. After the bonfire everyone walked home, or to the tiny cottage that would be our home for the next three days. When I glanced back at Embry and Eve, I was happy to see Eve had fallen asleep, it was pretty late, and Embry was carrying her in his arms as of she weighed nothing.

I thought over the day, of all that had happened and the new friends I had made. Evangeline, so shy and quiet, but loves to laugh big belly laughs. And Leah, someone I already thought I knew, but learned about a softer side under all that anger and hurt. I listened to the guys talk and heard them laugh and push each other around. Jacob was only slightly ahead, and he and Sam were talking closely. I wondered, briefly, what they were talking, but chastised myself saying if it concerned me Jacob would tell me.

I thought about the past few weeks and marveled at how everything seemed to change in such a short time. I smiled slightly as I thought of how much different it would've been if Jacob hadn't been there. I started thinking of everything we'd done together and pretty soon my heart was aching slightly, yearning to be with him even though he was only a foot away.

"Bells," I glanced up, startled to see Jacob standing right beside me. "You okay?"

I smiled at his concern. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just missing you. That kind of thing."

He smiled down at me and stopped walking, tugging my hand to twirl me into his arms. He smiled down at me with an expression that seemed familiar. I just couldn't place it. He raised a hand to push the hair away from my face. When he started to lower his face I let my eyes flutter closed, waiting, anticipating . . .

"Hey, guys, I know you're new to this and all, but you're holding up the line!"

Jacob scowled and looked behind him, at Seth, Quil, Jared, and a familiar face

"Brody!" he glanced up at me, a small smile on his face.

"Hello, Isabella."

"Please, call me Bella."

"No," my jaw dropped and I stared up at Jacob. His jaw was clenched and his eyes narrowed. Small tremors ran up and down his arms. "He can call you Isabella."

Indignation rose up in me, and my spine straightened. "Excuse me," I said and angled my body so I was mainly facing him. "I asked him to call me Bella and he can call me Bella if he wants to."

Jacob looked at me. "No, he can't"

A small gasp fell from my mouth and I put my two hands on my hips. "Uh, yeah, I think he can."

"Well, not that this hasn't been entertaining," Brody said coming to put himself in between me and Jacob the tiniest bit. "But I would like to go to the beach. What do you say Bella, want to come?"

I looked at Jacob warning him with my eyes to behave. "I would love to, Brody."

"No, you can't go." Jacob said, his tone hard and tense.

"Jacob, we're just going to the beach. Oh, and Leah can come, too." Brody was bobbing his head in agreement, his hands fit loosely in his hands. "I'll grab her and meet you down there, in a little while."

"I forbid it."

Immediately I heard the pack behind in front of us.

"Ooooh!"

"Ouch!"

"Bad move, man."

My face, I was sure, had incredulity written all over it. "You _forbid_ it? _You forbid it?!_ Just because you're my boyfriend, Jacob Black, does _not_ give you the right to tell me what to do!"

"I don't trust him, Bells, and I don't want you near him."

"I think that's my decision to make, thank you very much."

"Fine! Just go then, and get groped by a complete stranger, I'm sure you'd enjoy it anyway." _Smack!_ My hand flew over and across Jakes cheek. His head slapped sideways although I'm sure more from surprise than any actual force coming from me. I jerked away from him. I felt like I was the one who'd been slapped. Tears filled my eyes and it felt like the whole in my chest had been ripped open again. I couldn't breathe and my vision grayed around the edges.

Shock crossed Jakes face and I almost expected him to cup a hand around his mouth. The Pack around us was silent and then I heard Sam's quiet voice. "Jacob I think you should take a walk."

"No," I said and shook my head. "I'll go, I want to be alone right now."

I pushed through the crowd around us, avoiding the sympathetic stares. Then I started to run, and run, and run. I ran until my throat burned and my chest heaved in effort to draw air into my depleted lungs. I looked around, not knowing where I was, and more than a little scared. I'd run into a clearing of some sort. I was surrounded by a bunch of trees and when I looked up there was a large opening in the trees above me. Sighing heavily, feeling like I had lead in my chest, I sat down, letting my torso fall backward into the soft grass. The grass was tall so it framed the sky I stared up at. I watched fireflies fly above me and I closed my eyes tightly letting the tears run down my face. Why would Jake have said those things? Did he think I was slutty?

I shook my head vehemently. No. He had just been jealous of Brody. But why? Was he still insecure? Why would he be ---? of course, my eyes opened. I hadn't even said I love you to him. He still didn't know my feelings for him so he was afraid that I would leave him. I laughed somewhat bitterly. While I'd feared his departure from me, he'd been dreading the day I'd leave him. Little did he know, I would never leave him for good, at least, not voluntarily. This was my entire fault. If I hadn't rejected Jake so much, he wouldn't be so insecure. So, really, if you thought about it, it was my fault.

I started at the sound of cracking twigs and rustling grass. It was a windless night so I knew it had to be someone.

"I thought I said I wanted to be---," I turned my body towards the sound and froze. A giant russet wolf stood before me. I could only see the half of his body that wasn't covered by the grass. Even though, it was dark and half of his body was covered I knew instinctively who it was.

"Why are you here?" I demanded, sitting up straight.

He whimpered and hung his head, seemingly regretful. "I don't want to see you." I may have blamed myself for his petty jealousy, but basically calling me a nympho, in front of the whole pack had pissed me off. I turned away from him and I thought he had left until I started to hear this god awful sound. It was sad and pathetic, a whining, whimpering noise that made me think of an abandoned puppy in major need of some aspirin. I turned back around. I didn't see anything, no wolf. But then the noise got louder. Wincing as it reached proportions only bats should be able to do, I moved to the other end of the grassed and peered through the reeds of grass.

There was Jacob. Howling at the moon like a coyote. I sighed and he stopped howling, glancing over at me. When my eyes met his, his head and body instantly lowered to the ground, his ears flattening and his paws covering his head. I couldn't help chuckling a bit. The chuckling grew into giggles. Then to laughter. I fell backwards laughing and when I had caught my breath I sat up and stared at Jacob. Even as a wolf, he looked so sad and hopeless.

"Come 'ere." I said patting my lap. He didn't move.

"Don't make me come over there." He heaved a big doggy sigh and crawled over to me on his belly with his butt in the air. I smiled at him, even angry with him, I still found him adorable. As he lay flat beside me, I bade him to lay his head on my lap, after a few moments of hesitation he did so. I stroked his head softly, enjoying the warmth that animated from him. When I started to scratch behind his ear, his back foot started to thump on the grassy ground. I laughed a bit and did it again, making his head loll to the side, his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth. I admired his physique as a wolf. He was very lean and very muscled.

His hair was dense in most places and very soft and thick. When I stopped scratching behind his hear to rest my hand on his head he whined and shoved his head to the side so my hand was back behind his ear. I laughed. I took it as the cue to keep scratching him.

We sat in silence, other than the thumping of his foot and I announced. "This doesn't mean I'm not mad at you anymore." He raised his head at me and whimpered as if in pain. He bumped his nose against my throat and even though it was cold and wet, I didn't flinch. He sighed, and his warm breath blew across my neck. He was hunched to my level his large body no longer in front of me but beside me, sheltering me from a strong wind that shook the trees suddenly. He lifted his head, and laid it on top of mine. I assumed that was easiest for him because of his height but it was uncomfortable for me.

I lay back and he followed, this time laying his large head on my chest directly over my heart. His body warmed me instantly from the cold that had enveloped me since leaving his side. I stroked his body and felt his chest rumble in a contented purr. Slowly, the fur under my finger disappeared, leaving behind velvety like skin. When I glanced down, Jacob's human face stared back at me. His eyes were closed and I didn't think he knew that he had changed back yet, because he snuggled his head under my hand again. Instead of scratching behind his ear like I'm sure he expected me to do I just ran my fingers through his hair. What surprised me though, was the noise that came out of his chest. It was still a rumble, kind of like a purr, but not so … catlike. I guess even as a human he acts like a wolf.

When I looked down and saw nothing but miles and miles of burnished skin, I was surprised not to feel a blush on my cheeks. Jacob was naked. And he was LAYING on me. I pressed my head into the wet grass; it was obvious that Jake was not aware of his … condition. I just kept petting him. I brought my other hand around to stroke his back and he arched into my touch slightly, another rumble sounding from his chest. This time, though, it vibrated in his throat against the side of my chest.

"Jake, you do know that you're human again right?"

"Hmm, wha-. Oh, shit! Sorry Bells, I'm so sorry, you must think I'm some kind of perv or something --."

He tried the sit up and then froze, and even in the dark, as close as we were I could see the blush under his skin. I couldn't help it I had to laugh.

I laughed so hard tears came out of my eyes. Even through my guffaws and snorts I heard Jake huff indiginantly.

"It's not that funny," he mumbled. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his waist. He had turned himself around so, I'm assuming, I wouldn't see anything, so I was basically hugging his stiff back. In pressed my lips between his shoulder blades, "I love you Jacob Black. No matter how much of an idiot you can be."

Gradually his back relaxed and he sighed, placing both his warm hands over mine. then he lifted one hand and kissed it, lightly nibbling my palm. Electric shocks ran up my arm and I shifted against his back. Then I felt the rough texture of his cheek under my palm and I instantly curved my hand around his jaw stroking his face.

I moved my other hand up towards his face too and started to memorize the feel. I traced his lips and chin, following the line of his nose up to his eyes and cheekbones. I went over and over his bone structure trying to memorize the feel of his skin and shape of his bones. So even if I went blind, I would know him, my soul would know him, my hands would know him.

Finally I raised my head and pressed us together. My chest to his back, my cheek to his.

"I'm sorry." The whispered words were ragged and raw. "I didn't mean any of the things I said, especially that last part, I was just … jealous. And I know that's a lousy excuse but--."

I shushed him, pressing my lips against his shoulder. "I know. I blame myself."

"What?!" Jake immediately stiffened and I felt the muscles in his back shift as he tried to turn around.

I stilled his movements and started to talk into his ear. "It's my fault you're insecure. I turned you down so many times that … now, you don't believe that I'm here to stay."

He was silent along time, absorbing my logic.

"I suppose some of that is true, but to a point. Just because I'm insecure and jealous doesn't give me the right to snap at you. I shouldn't be snapping at you at all really. Sam and Emily don't fight at all. I wonder if I'm screwing this imprint thing up."

I chuckled, somewhat sadly, and hugged his giant form. "Jake," I said and pulled my self round to look at him, I hadn't forgotten his predicament and kept my eyes on his face. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts when you're gone. I feel like I'm drowning, and then you come to me all shining and bright, like the sun, and you save me with just one look. I honesty don't know how I survived without you for so long."

He exhaled and there was a suspicious sheen to his eyes before he crushed me to him for a long hug. We stayed like that till the sun began to rise and Jacob had to hunt down his missing shorts.

_**Don't forget to vote on my poll!**_


	25. The Big Question

When we entered into the living room at the pack house I swear everyone stopped to stare at us. They had all seen Jacob's little outburst last night and I'm sure he'd gotten yelled at for it at one time or another. In fact they all seemed to be scowling at Jacob. Jacob's head hung so low his chin was about 2 centimeters from his chest. _They were still mad at him, _I realized. I turned to Jake and lifted his head with my hand when he looked at me I was shocked at the resemblance to what had been in Edward's eyes on my birthday. So much shame and recrimination I wondered how he didn't crumple to the floor.

"Jake," I whispered stroking my thumb against his cheek. "It's ok, I've forgiven you, I forgive you." He just shook his head slightly and lowered it again. That made me angry.

I whirled on the guys.

"Come on, it's not like you guys have never messed up before, quit being so damn hypocritical! Jared you may not get angry but you're so scared you're going to hurt Kim she thinks you don't want her, and Paul, you have the worst temper ever, if a guy even looked at a girl you slept with just once, _once, _the wrong way you'd have him brought down 5 seconds flat. And Sam, I think we all know very well how much you've screwed up in the past, so all of you wipe those scowls off your faces this very minute!!!"

I enjoyed their shocked expressions thoroughly. However the thing that surprised me the most was Jacob's reaction. I felt his warm arms wrap around me like restraints and in a hairs breadth I was back in our room with my back pressed against the wood door. Even as he started to attack me with kisses I was able to gasp out a question: "What about going slow?"

I heard his deep throaty chuckled reverberate through my entire body and he returned with: "I think I can handle this, she-wolf."

I pulled back slightly. "She-wolf?"

"Mmmm," he purred, a throaty rumble that resonated all throughout my body. "That's what you reminded me of out there, a she-wolf, willing to do anything to protect her mate."

Maybe it was the predatory gleam in his eyes, or the way he nibbled my lip approvingly, but something told me he liked that. Either way, I had to ask.

"Did you like that?" I gasped out, his nibbling kiss drawing down my throat. The heat of his lips, and rough tug of his teeth zinged through me like an electric bolt.

"Very, very much." He whispered against my throat. Then he pulled back, I protested, wordlessly, but also vehemently, tugging his hair to keep him as close as possible. His breath blew across my cheek as he spoke. "Seeing you there, standing with your hair flung back and your eyes sparking, it may possibly be the most beautiful I've ever seen you."

I blushed, I shouldn't have, I shouldn't have been pleased by the comment but it warmed inside and my knees slightly shaky. I leaned in close breathing against his ear, and whispered, "And you're my mate?"

He growled again, much louder than last time, and I felt it rumble through my chest and stomach. I leaned against his tense body, pressing my cheek against his neck and hearing the thundering heartbeat that pushed the warm, warm blood throughout his body.

He arched his back; his face twisted in a small grimace, and then opened his eyes into narrow slits, so all I saw was black. "Yes," he hissed, stretching his neck and arching even more so his whole body pressed against mine.

His hands spanned my waist and he pressed me up against the wall. His hands were tight and I winced at the slight pain, but I didn't say anything I'd rather it that, that have him refuse to touch me at all. He noticed though, and his grip loosened slightly, but only slightly. He kept his hands firm around me, he didn't stiffen or pull away, well, he did, but it was only to give me an apologetic smile and then he got back down to business. I had to say; this 'break' of ours was turning out very nicely.

* * * * *

However, I was not quite as triumphant when I walked into the room the next morning. Jacob was sleeping in, lucky dog, and I had gone to the dining room, hoping to grab something and get out. That was not the case.

The breakfast room was already filled to the brim. Near bursting with the amount of teenage werewolves. But they all froze simultaneously as I stepped into the room. They all swallowed repeatedly and cleared their throats awkwardly.

I walked around the giant table, moving towards the fridge and bringing out all the ingredients I needed for bacon and an omelet. If I was going to get wet I might as well go swimming. The kitchen was silent as I moved about, cracking eggs, and chopping vegetables. I moved to take out three eggs then thought better of It and grabbed the second carton. When I started to crack them all one by one, Emily asked somewhat confused from where she sat perched on Sam's lap:

"Why do you need all those eggs Bella?"

I didn't bother to turn my head as I answered.

"I assume you all haven't eaten yet, right?"

Slowly, warily all the guys answered negatively. I didn't say anything else and slowly but surely conversation picked up again. And when the omelets were made, the bacon cooked, and the toast buttered, I personally served up the plates and handed them off to each of the pack members smiling slightly at each one of them. After that, they all started to talk and yell boisterously again. I figured I was forgiven, and as I had already decided so were they. But, there was still one thing they had to do.

I sat down and started to nibble at a piece of bacon. Not two seconds later did I hear the thumping of giant feet on the wooden floorboards. Jake walked in looking both fresh and wrinkled at the same time. As usual he wore no shirt and my hand froze halfway to my mouth, the piece of bacon dangling precariously from my limp fingers. His muscles rippled enticingly as he stretched his great arms about his heads, yawning loudly. When he stretched his arms outward I stared at them unabashedly. I always thought the sexiest thing about a man was his forearms'. Just the way they tightened and twitched when he worked on a car or carved something into wood. The way they bulged when he lifted something heavy. The light sprinkling of dark hair that stood on end when I blew on that exact spot on the back of his neck. If you don't believe me, next time you see the guy you love, or lust after whichever, watch his forearms, you won't be disappointed.

"…. Earth to Bella!" fingers snapped in front of my eyes and I jumped a foot in the air, blushing furiously as all the guys started to laugh.

"I think Bella will need a bib soon, don't you think guys?"

All the guys burst out laughing, their chest heaving and shoulders shaking in mountainous humor. I blushed, hiding behind of hair and then jumped about a foot in the air when I felt hands at my waist. I was suddenly lifted up, as if I weighed only 90 pounds, instead of the 146 I did weigh. Jacob sat down in what had previously been my seat, and then settled me on his lap. My face burned hotter, but the laughter around the table was silenced. I figured Jacob was giving them a look.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, the forearms which had been under such intense scrutiny now banded across my middle. He kissed the back of my head, and then my cheek. Then he settled his chin on my shoulder, so we were cheek to cheek.

"Mind making me a plate babe?"

I'd always thought the term 'babe' was demeaning and when men used it, it meant they didn't remember your name. But when it came from Jacob it was something intimate and sweet instead of corny and degrading.

I turned my head, smiling lightly and pecked him on the lips.

"Sure."

The whole table was silent as I piled eggs, bacon, toast and muffins onto a plate and set it down in front of Jake and I. When I looked around I saw Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jared were gaping like fish while Kim, Eve, Sam, and Emily stared on with approving smiles.

The Gaping Fish looked at me with eyebrows cocked and raised. I merely gave them a lopsided smile, shrugged my shoulders in a 'what can I do?' gesture and then slumped down into Jacob's lap again. Leaning my head into the crook of his shoulder while forked eggs in his mouth. One hand still wrapped around her waist and every once and a while he'd squeeze her tight and push his cheek against hers in a small hug. It was so sweet and warm as I listened to the playful banter and the drip of the water faucet, Leah's strident voice as she yelled at Paul, I felt at peace, at home, for the first time since I left Phoenix.

I watched Jacob read the newspaper (I wonder how that got here?) and then watched Paul and Quil wrestle while everyone betted on who would win. Embry won, as per usual. The day passed slowly and when the night came it brought with it beautiful stars and what looked like northern lights. I lay down outside in the cold, windy field just staring up at them, watching them move. At that moment I think I felt happier than I've ever been. Jacob circled my shoulders with a thick quilt before lying down beside me and pulling me into his side.

"Thanks."

He wrapped an arm around me. "No problem."

We were completely silent, just feeling the wind against our cheeks and listening to the chirping crickets. I turned my head, snuggling my cold nose into Jake's shoulder but still kept my eyes on the lights.

"Bella?"

"Hm?"

"I … need to tell you something." There was a serious tone in his voice that made me sit up straight and take notice.

"O…kay. Shoot"

He sat up too, facing me with his legs crossed Indian style.

"Bella, I love you. I want to be with you for as long as I live and breathe. I can't imagine not ever seeing you smile, or hearing your beautiful laugh and I know that were you too leave me somehow, sometime, I would surely die."

I knew my eyes were wide. I was thinking panic-y thoughts, wondering where this was going.

He took a deep breath, and then clasped my now numb fingers in his hands.

"Bella, will you be my… Mate?"


	26. So The Truth Comes Out

… my mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate. My mate ……….

The words were a mantra floating around her head. What did they mean?

I asked. "what exactly does that mean?"

Jacob exhaled as if my words had a calming effect on him.

"Um … it's something along the lines of showing your possession. I mean I guess that's not really what it's about, since you already have the tattoo," he flicked his eyes at me, and in a moment of humor complained, "Which you still haven't showed me, I might add, it's like…."

He paused, searching for words that wouldn't come. "It's like you're tying yourself to that one person for the rest of your life. I would always be able to feel your presence even if you weren't around. I'd always know where you were, I would always feel what you felt, I would be tied to you in an unbreakable way. I would never be able to even _think _about, let alone look at, another woman. And it goes both ways too, just not as extreme for you. You would be able to feel my presence and tell what I was feeling but you could . . . . . could leave at any time, if you . . . . . If you felt like it."

"But, Jake, wouldn't you want to save that, you know, for your. . . . imprint?"

He blinked, looking like one of those family morning cartoons that got hit with the frying pan. Then he frowned in the most adorable befuddled way.

"But Bells, you're my imprint, I love you, and want to be with you, I imprinted on you the first time I saw you after the change and it killed me to stay away from you Bells, Bells I belong with--."

I cut him off sharply.

"Don't!"

I whipped my hand out and placed it on his chest, pushing him back. I needed space, I needed air! Tears swelled in my eyes and I hated myself for letting them trickle down my cheeks.

"Don't make …" a sob caught in my throat, robbing me of speech for a moment. " … don't let me believe that we can stay … together. It's just cruel."

"But Bells--."

I cut him off again. I'd kept my head down along because I knew, I just knew if I looked up to see his face I'd give in.

"One of these days you're going to meet the girl for you and she's going to be beautiful and whole and she'll complete you and in a way you never thought possible. You'll feel like there's a part of you missing when she's gone and when she's near you, you wont ever want to let her go. You wont be able to."

I shook my head, my hair, like dead snakes swished along side me. "I won't ruin that by taking something that isn't mine."

Eerie silence greeted my pitifully firm declaration. I chanced a glance upward and almost shrank back from the anger I saw there. Jacob's face was indescribably … mottled. His features screwed up into a bitter mask I hadn't seen his first days being stuck in Sam's control.

"So that's what you think of my love?" he demanded, his voice low like a rumble of thunder during a storm. "You think I'm dumb enough to mistake my love for you as something small and adolescent? Not only that, but you think I'm insensitive enough to, _selfish_ enough, to ask you to tie yourself to me in such a way that if I ever were to leave you," I flinched at the scenario, "I'd leave you broken and bleeding?" Only now did I realize the stupidity of my words. I still did not believe I was his imprint but I had implied the love he offered me now was insignificant, when in fact it was the greatest thing in my life.

"You've never been able to trust me have you? And you never will." With that gravely said he moved faster than I could think and was up and in the house with a slam that echoed in the suddenly bitterly cold night. I lay there on the ground, letting the wind chill me and temperatures freeze me. I deserved it anyway.


	27. Hallucination, or Not?

I lay there for as long as I could then decided to head inside. When I walked in, the rest of the pack turned to look. All had very sad faces.

"Bella," Embry stepped forward. "We thing it would be in the best interest of the Pack if we … told you something that we aren't really supposed to tell you." Despite my heavy heart and frozen feet, I asked "What?"

"Jacob really did imprint on you, Bella." Sam said, apologizing to me through his dark, black eyes. "When we first brought you home after … Quil's incident."

Jared stepped forward, "We've seen it, you, in his mind Bella, and he's as connected to you as Sam is to Emily, and me to Kim."

You would think that right about here I would be wallowing in remorse and going after Jacob, but I guess all the drama of the day had gone to my head and when I heard their declarations the only thing that happened was an even deeper drop of my heart. It was just heavy now, it was dangling in my stomach.

"You're sure? All of you?" I asked tonelessly, looking at them all very closely. None of them had an unsure or reluctant expression; all I saw was sadness and guilt. They all nodded.

I sighed. "This doesn't change anything though on my part guys," I saw them all blanch and quickly added, "I'm still at fault here. He's right; I didn't trust him. And that's my burden to bear, not yours. Eve," I looked at the glowing girl standing behind the corner, would you let me stay at your cottage tonight, seeing as you'll most likely be staying here. I think it would be best if I stayed away for a while."

She nodded, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Sure, Bella. Anything."

"Hey," I said softly and walked forward to stand in front of her. I tipped her chin up with my thumb and smiled with a calm I didn't really feel. "It's gonna be ok between me and Jacob, don't worry about it."

I kissed her cheek, and hugged her lightly then went to go retrieve my stuff from our room. I tiptoed into room, wondering briefly if Jacob was here. Probably not the best time to see him. But I continued, because for some reason I wanted to see him again before I left. For some REASON I kept walking ….

I was right, he was there, sitting on the end of the bed with his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking. I froze. Did he not know I was here? I turned around as quietly as I could to leave and then froze again when I heard his voice, raspy and pathetic call out, "Don't leave."

I didn't turn around, I couldn't not after what I had done to him. I had hurt him in the cheapest way possible, simply by not believing him. I never should have thought that Jacob would be so inconsiderate. He was the opposite of inconsiderate! He was the most loving, caring, gentle person I know. So why had I not thought of that?

Why had I let my fear get the best of me?

Why had I doubted him when I had no reason to?

And it really boiled down to one thing, well, one person actually. Edward.

You would think that sense he no longer haunted my dreams, and that I had experienced the real feeling of love that I wouldn't have any other damages left to be repaired. But it seemed to me that Jacob Black had one more mountain to conquer. If he even wanted to.

I wouldn't blame him, after all that I had, rejecting him over and over and then when it finally came down to him actually referring to wanting more than hot as hell kisses and friendship I had once again rejected him. Except this time I had sickeningly twisted it around into to something that I could blame someone else.

And I had blamed Jacob, my mind wailed horribly against the idea, but it was true. I had pushed away the only person I knew could ever love me, broken pieces and all. I would be better, I decided. I would become, stronger, to be worthy of him. I wouldn't be weak any longer, I wouldn't be a burden, and I would-.

My inner monologue was suddenly interrupted when two huge, thick, warm forearms wrapped around my waist. I was startled, my body trying to jerk away instinctively but the arms were iron bands across my stomach. I felt warm breath on my neck, and then lips.

"Jake?" I croaked, my lips suddenly gone dry.

He didn't say anything, but buried his head in my neck, his sniffling sounding suspiciously like he was crying. But he couldn't be crying … could he?

Then something warm hit me right between the shoulder blades, trickling down and ending in my bra strap. Oh lord, he was crying, I had made him cry.

With an audible wail I whipped around and embraced him, my finger nails digging into the skin of his back.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_. I'm sorry, I love you, we're going to be ok, I'm so sorry, I love you _so much Jacob_, please don't leave me. I love you so much, I'm so _so_ sorry, so sorry …"

I repeated nonsensical meanings kissing each inch of his face, drinking softly from the corners of his eyes the salty tears. I belatedly realized that tears were falling from my eyes too, as we kissed; mingling into our mouths, and disturbing our breathing. Slowly I felt Jacob walking us backwards, and then the soft bounced as we tipped onto the bed. I pressed my lips harder to his, nipping his bottom lip with my teeth. I felt like I was going to explode with feeling. My heart, my chest, my limbs felt so heavy. Slowly the vigorous kissing became long strokes of tongues. Our teeth meshed gently together as we struggled to devour each other's souls. I felt Jacob's hands creep under my shirt to settle on the sensitive skin of my midriff. He rubbed in circular patterns, his warm palms making my flinch in agonized awareness.

Slowly lips rubbed, teased, and caressed; ghosting over trembling flesh. I felt as if I could feel each vein in my body pulsing with blood. I felt engorged, swollen, like my whole body was one huge nerve. Electric sparks jumped from my hands to his, and from his to mine. The skin on the back of my neck tingled, and I gasped wildly, when he raked his teeth over it. and suddenly I knew what he meant by 'mate'. I pulled back violently looking into his swollen, red eyes. Even then he was beautiful. Gorgeous. And I felt as if I knew what he was thinking. Why he was crying. I cupped his face in my hand, leaning close, wanting to feel his breath against my lips.

"This is it isn't? The imprint." His lips snapped shut as of he was willing himself not to answer.

"The imprint is what's making me feel so connected with you. I can feel you," I whispered in awe, "breathing through me, almost as if I'm in you, around you; as if our two bodies are just one. I feel your heart pumping harshly, and your toes burning."

His lips twitched almost in reminiscence of his older, wider smile but he remained stoic.

"You," I swallowed, "want to bite me?"

Once again, he just stared at me, with his dark eyes staring at me, as if they could see my soul. I could feel his nerves, his fear; fear that I would turn him away. _Again_.

I stared back into those fathomless eyes, raising my eyebrow in challenge, and tilted my neck to the side, exposing the tender pulsing vein. And still looking straight into his eyes, I said firmly and achingly: "I love you, I trust you, I belong to you, I'm your imprint. Mark me as yours. And we'll be together for the rest of our lives."

His nostrils flared as he inhaled my scent, and his big body shuddered as he held me closer, bringing his hand up to cradle my head, tilting it even farther backwards.

I looked at his eyes once more, was not surprised to see them blazing yellow. His wolf was in charge now.

"Are you sure?" he slurred out, his voice a mix between a man's and a beasts.

"Absolutely," I said, staring at the man I was so desperately head over heels in love with. I felt his pleasure and possession, the need to claim, to dominate.

And even as he dipped his head he kept control long enough to kiss me passionately on the lips, and whisper a throaty 'I love you' into my ear before dipping his head down to lick at my throat delicately, a preview of what was to come. He licked languorously. Animalistic grunts and guttural growls sliding from between clenched teeth every minute or so. He clutched me to him harder, the hand holding my waist sliding up to touch my breast. The deliciously erotic contact made me arch into him, inadvertently pushing my neck against his mouth harder.

He let out a primal snarl and then I felt his hard-edged teeth press into my skin. It was strange, but it felt as if he was stroking me everywhere, pleasure throbbed in every part of my being. I was buzzing, literally vibrating with need to be bitten.

And then his now deadly sharp teeth punctured the skin, and I let out a wild cry as the warm, bubbly pleasure spilled over. I could _feel_ him.

In me, around me, it was as if the only thing that could ever keep from ceasing to exist was right here in my arms. I felt the pulls of his talented mouths, and heard the quiet gulping as he swallowed my life's fluid. And it was so intimate. As if we were making love. I could feel his wolf's pleasure. I could hear it, growling in satisfaction. I could see it, standing there beside the bed staring at me with yellow eyes.

Jacob slowly ceased swallowing, and then pulled back, licking over my wounds to clean them. His eyelids were heavy with satisfaction, and he wrapped his arms around me, before promptly sliding down and starting to snore.

I glanced over his shoulder. The phantom Jacob-wolf was still there.


End file.
